Forever After
by AmandaSpencer
Summary: Picks up where WOCD left off, FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

**Forever After**

**By: Amanda Spencer**

"I need your help." A voice said softly behind her. It was a voice that made her shiver; both longed for and dreaded. A voice she recognized all too well.

"Hi Logan." She made herself say his name as casually as possible before turning.

He was watching her, his gaze sharpening on her shaky smile. "What do you need?" she asked, and ruthlessly gave herself a mental smack. _Duh!_

But for once he ignored the slip "Trina's in trouble. I think..She looks like someone hit her." But his eyes slid away.

"Who?" she blurted out surprised.

His eyes zeroed in on her again and she realized how close he was standing. The two of them were inches apart as she stood in the space of her opened locker and he was leaning toward her, his hand resting on the locker next to hers. It struck her that anyone walking down the hall right now could get the wrong impression, or the right one. And Logan was watching her process it all.

"I was thinking her new boyfriend." He answered still watching her. She saw wariness in his eyes as if he didn't know what to expect of her. _That's okay. I don't know what to expect either_ she told him silently.

"Okay I could follow her, you can call me when she leaves and I'll track her, see who she meets up with, snap a few photos call the cops, if anything happens. I'll also run a check on the new boyfriend, you know his name?" she reached into her bag for a pen and notebook.

"His name's Darren Saunders, he's some kind of producer or something." Logan watched her not the name.

She looked up and gave him her most professional _trust me, everything's going to be fine _smile. "Don't worry Logan. I'll figure it out for you. She'll be okay."

"I want to come with you."He insisted and her smile cracked.

"What? No Logan, we've been through this before. Besides no offense but when it comes to staying cool in a stressful situation you're not..The coolest."

He smiled derisively. "But I have the cool haircut and everything."

She almost smiled but shook her head at him again. "I can't you could get hurt."

"You could get hurt too." He told her solemnly.

"Logan, It's my job," she reminded him gently.

"You needed my help a few days ago." His eyes darkened as he remembered 'The Incident.'

_Well sure, just casually bring up the one subject we've avoided talking about for almost a week!_ She fumed silently.

"Well-if I need your..help again I know the number." She looked over his shoulder in a vain attempt to avoid seeing the look in his eyes.

"Veronica.." Logan shifted into her line of sight and she shivered. It was there again the need gathering in his eyes, sparking between them.

"So have you-heard from Duncan?" she blurted out suddenly. The equivalent of throwing ice water on both of them.

Logan leaned back, sliding his hands into his pockets as the feelings faded and guilt hit them both. "No. You haven't found anything yet?"

She knew he was worried. Duncan was his best friend, but if he was anything like her, there was a small corner in his head where he was relieved he didn't have to see Duncan after what happened between the two of them.

"I've been busy, but there's been no trace, no credit card movement, he isn't using his passport. Meg said she'd let me know if he called," she shrugged there wasn't really anything to be done that wasn't already getting done. "Leo promised to call right away if he hears anything."

Logan frowned. "Who's Leo?"

Veronica gave herself another mental smack. "He's uh..He's a friend, he works for the sheriffs' office."

Recognition dawned. "He was at the dance right?"

She stared at him guilt and shame spreading through her. She'd kissed him and now she remembered she had a boyfriend. "Yes."

He nodded. Pulling away completely. "Right. Okay. So you'll look into that for me. Let me know if you find out anything." He turned to go.

"Sure. Logan?" she reached out to grab his arm and jumped when he turned back.

She tried to find the words but he was watching her again and that feeling was back. "I-I'll call you."

He nodded slowly, watching her for a moment before walking away again.

_Stupid. Geez Mars what the hell is your problem._

**After School**

She'd been sitting in her car across from Trina's new boyfriend's house of the past hour when her car door opened suddenly. _Not again_ she almost groaned as Logan slipped inside with an unrepentant smirk. "Nice Car." He sneered as he dumped a bag on the floor at his feet.

"Logan, you what the hell are you doing here." Veronica demanded, pressing a hand to her suddenly racing heart. _It's just fright_ she told herself.

He tracked her movement, and frowned. "You okay? I should have thought."

"When do you ever?" she sniped. "What are you doing here? I told you I was doing this alone."

"And I told you I was coming with you."

"Logan." She blew out a breath in frustration.

"Veronica." He mimicked his smile growing.

"At least tell me you hid that hideous toy you call a car?" she glanced in her rearview mirrors, feeling relieved when she didn't immediately spot it behind her.

"Hey, my car's not hideous. It's noticeable. I want people to know I'm coming so they can get out of the way. Usually." Logan protested.

"Admirable." Veronica muttered. "You're such a humanitarian."

"It's on the next block over." He confided.

"How did you even find me? I thought you didn't know where Trina's boyfriend lived?" she looked over at him suspiciously.

He gave her an innocent look and shrugged, _who me_? "I didn't know it. After I called you I went through Trina's room, it was in her phone book. If you lost track of her, I would have had it to give to you."

She gave him a look of disbelief. "And since you had it you figure, 'what the hell, why not risk blowing Veronica's cover to give her a heart attack while sneaking up on her?' Thanks."

Logan gave her another wounded look. "I didn't mean to scare you. I came to keep you company. You could be out here all night I wouldn't want you to get bored."

"Thanks for the thought but it's all part of the wonderful world of detectives." She mocked.

"Besides, I knew you'd be getting hungry sooner or later. I brought dinner. Taco or Fajita?" he grabbed the bag from the floor.

"Logan, you can't stay." Veronica told him gently. She knew he was worried about Trina, even if she was a royal bitch at times she was still his family. On top of his mom and Lily and now Duncan missing..She worried about how well he was really doing behind that mask.

She was doing it again, that marshmallow thing because suddenly all of Logan's annoying antics were begging to look..needy. With a disgusted mental sigh her argument collapsed.

"Fajita." She told him and her heart squeezed when he smiled at her.

**Half hour Later**

"So I don't get it, most of the time Trina seems..pretty capable of taking care of herself, why would she just let some guy knock her around?" Veronica asked as she munched on a tater fry.

Logan fiddled with the straw in his cup avoiding her eyes. "Trina's a bitch on wheels all right. Who knows?" he shrugged and her worried eyes watching him carefully. _He was lying to her. _

"Well, It can happen to anyone. I've seen the statistics but it's so weird knowing someone so strong is the one being abused." If she hadn't been watching him so closely she would have missed it but Logan flinched. _What the-he flinched_. For one black, horrible moment she wondered if Logan had hit Trina and she stared at him trying to see his guilt. When his eyes lifted to meet hers, all she saw was torment. _No. It can't be..not Logan._ She hadn't seen it, they'd been friends for almost four years before Lily's death, enemies for over a year and wary renewed friend for almost a month how could she have never seen it _and you call yourself a detective._

"Logan.." She knew the horror was there in her eyes.

He grabbed her, spilling salsa onto the dashboard, which he ignored. He dragged her into this kiss as easily as the first one. She felt the pain he was so adept at hiding and the need, until the overwhelming wave pulled her down with him. She kissed him back fiercely, offering him comfort and as she pulled him close. He pulled back for a breath and looked at her.

"Don't-don't pity me." He whispered gutturally.

She shook her head. "I don't" she kissed him again slowly, softly. He stroked her hair as he pulled away this time.

"Yeah you do." He told her, wiping the tears away that slid from her eyes.

"Why didn't you ever say? I would have helped you, my Dad would have helped you." Veronica demanded pushing against his shoulders.

"I'm Aaron Echolls son. He's the movie star, he's the one with all the good works and charitable donations. No one's going to listen to his messed up kid. Besides..there was my mom to think about."

She opened her mouth to insist he let her help when he covered her mouth with his, slipping inside and sending a shiver through her body.

"Logan," she drew back. "Did your father hit Trina?"

She saw the surprise in his eyes and sighed, _nothing was ever easy with Logan Echolls._

"He never hits her." Logan shook his head, sitting back against his seat.

"But you're not sure." She looked sadly at him while he tried to take it in. She knew the moment he decided to find out on his own.

"I guess this was a waste of time. Just bring me a bill. I'll take care of it." He spoke woodenly and she frowned.

"Logan you can't just confront your Dad. He could..get violent."

Logan laughed bitterly. "Yeah that's dear old Dad for you. Just forget about it Veronica. Go home." He reached for the handle and she grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"No, Logan. Please. Just come home with me tonight. Trina's here, she's safe." She pleaded.

"I didn't know you wanted me so badly, Mars. Call me tomorrow and we'll set something up." He sneered.

"You're not doing this Logan. I'm not falling for it. If you try to go home, I'll follow you."

He paused turning back to look at her with cold eyes. "You won't get past security."

"Sure I will." She boasted with more confidence then she felt.

"I'll have you thrown out." He said after a minute.

"No, you won't." She shook her head at him.

"Yes I will. You don't know him, public image is everything. You threaten that-I'm not letting you get hurt for me."

"Then stay with me." He stared at her, rage warring with the need to find comfort. Until the ice finally melted in his eyes.

"Why Veronica Mars. I'm shocked. I do believe your attempting to compromise my integrity." Logan drawled.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a man with an accent." She quipped.

"I still need to go get my car." He reminded her, closing the door.

"I'll drive you to it and you can follow me back." She answered simply, reaching over to turn on the key.

"I do know the way." Logan observed mildly.

"Yeah but what if I need milk or have a flat or something then I'll be late and you'll have to sit in the hall." She nodded at him with wide eyes and he snickered.

"Afraid the neighbors will talk?" He asked as she pulled out.

"Petrified." She answered drily. They circled the block quickly and she spotted the great yellow monstrosity immediately, making her sigh aloud.

"What?" Logan demanded.

"Your SUV is just awful. It's too memorable which means when you follow me to jobs your going to put us both at risk." she pulled up next to it to let him out.

"Then your going to have to bring me with you so I can leave it at home." He shrugged completely intractable.

She stared at him, her concern still brimming in her eyes. "I can't-. I can't always take you with me. Two people are more noticeable than one. Besides which it's my job, Logan. I'll explain to my Dad, you can have a key to the apartment and you can stay there whenever you need to." She offered. Wondering if it was a wise thing to offer.

Logan's eyes grew stormy again. "You can't tell your Dad. You can't tell anyone."

"I won't." Her eyes widened at his furious tone. "I'll just tell him you need a place to go that's press free. He'll understand."_Damn it!_ She thought as her heart squeezed. "You're following me home right?"

He hesitated and she saw the indecision in his eyes. "Or am I following you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in on him.

He shook his head at her and opened the door. "I'll be right behind you if you get that flat." And this time he stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

"Great." She told the empty car. _A grumpy male I alternate between wanting to kill and wanting to attack in a not so violent way spending the night. Super. Mars, you're brilliant. _

Through the rearview mirror she watched him get into his own car, starting the engine. He looked up and caught her watching. Typically he saluted and she rolled her eyes.

_Yep! Super._

**Chapter Two:**

"It's a little more humble than our last place but it's home." Veronica told him apologetically as she pushed the door open.

Logan gave her a faint smile as he stepped inside but he was quiet. She sensed his urge to run, he wanted to deny what she had already guessed at.

"Make yourself at home. Dad?" Veronica called out, heading toward the back bedroom. When there was no answer she turned back heading for the side table next to the door. "He's not home yet." she told Logan comfortingly while he fidgeted on the couch. The answering machine was blinking and she walked over to press the button, relieved when she heard her father's voice.

"Veronica, honey. It's Dad. I've found a lead on the Murphy case but I have to go out of town for a couple days. If you need me, call my cell. I love you sweetheart. Oh and..Veronica? Don't go chasing leads on the Kane case without me. All right? Neither of them. Bye honey."

She glanced over to Logan and found him looking into space blankly. "You okay?" she frowned.

"Your Dad and you are close huh?" he asked quietly.

She slid her bag over her shoulder and put it onto a side chair. "We've always been pretty close," she slid onto the couch beside him, facing him. "The past year's been tough though so we've grown kinda inseparable."

He flinched. "The last year's been tough because of me huh?"

Lying was out of the question but he was already hurting. "Not just you. My mom's gone, Dad's busy trying to run the office and..I've started helping out with the PI stuff. It's hard for him to let me dig into "unsavory business." She laughed but he turned to look at her with a fierce look.

"You shouldn't have to put yourself in danger. You keep running around trying to save everyone, don't you realize some people aren't worth it!" he snapped angrily.

She grabbed his hand, squeezing it quickly. "You are worth saving, Logan. I admit..you made life-challenging. But you were hurting and I understand that. I didn't understand why you hated me so much but..I don't regret helping you and I don't hate you."

He looked into her eyes finally, searching them for a sliver of a lie so he could condemn her for it and use it to rebuild the walls he lived behind. She knew what he was doing and watched him with knowing eyes. All he saw was concern and forgiveness he didn't really deserve.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked quietly.

She let go of his hand, flushing pink. "Excuse me, but I believe you Kissed me." she laughed nervously and sat back.

"I kissed you back but..you kissed me first." he observed drily.

She looked away. "Come on Mars, your the no-bullshit, In-your-face PI let's hear it."

"I was just trying to say Thanks." she looked at him. "You came to save me, tried to protect me. I don't have a lot of people in my life who want to do that."

"You could have just said Thanks."he reached out to take her hand back in his.

She looked down at their hands, tangled together. "It meant a lot to me."

He nodded and strangely she realized he was the one person who could truly understand. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Kiss you?" he smirked. She nodded. "I am Logan Echolls, what girl wouldn't want me to kiss her?"

Rolling her eyes she stuck and finger in her mouth and made gagging noises. "Eww."

He laughed. "You kissed me back."

"You keep kissing me!" she accused.

He shrugged. "It shuts you up."

"Hey!" she swatted him, laughing. "Want something to drink?" she asked rising and letting go of his hand.

"Sure, whatcha' got? Rum? Vodka? I'm not picky but a scotch would be great." he rose with her heading into the kitchen.

"Hmm. So that's coke, water and my personal favorite; Banana Kiwi blended fruit drink." Opening the fridge she looked in, pulling out a fruit juice for herself and turned to give him a questioning look.

"Coke. Keep your fruity, swirly, girly drinks to yourself." he waved at her with a look of disgust.

Smirking she pulled out a coke, handing it to him. "Glass?"

He popped the tab and gave her an 'what's that?' look as he put the can to his lips. Her gaze went to his mouth and she shivered in appreciation of what she knew that mouth could do. Catching her look he lowered the can with a knowing look. She flushed, turning away quickly.

"Uhh. I have to take Backup for a walk, you wanna come?" she picked up the leash sitting on the counter, waving it at him.

"Is that for me or the dog?" he raised an eyebrow.

With a wicked smiled she shrugged. "Usually I use it on Backup but if you think your going to need it..?"

Logan laughed following her and she told herself to ignore the warmth that spread through her.

The beach was quiet as the evening grew cooler and the two of them walked along silently. When he reached over to take her hand she tried not to wonder why if felt so comfortable to stroll along dog beach holding Logan Echolls hand in hers. She glanced sideways at him. "So..is it too invasive to ask what-this is?"

Logan raised his eyebrows questioning. "Us?"

"Yeah, us or this or whatever we're doing." she tossed a stick to Backup.

"Hmm. What are we? Romeo and Juliet, Tony and Maria, King Leer and Desdemona?" Logan reached out to take the stick as Backup came trotting back.

"Okay, we're star-crossed lovers destined for a bad end?" she quipped as he tossed the stick further down the beach and Backup obediently ran to retrieve it.

"Lovers?" Logan shot her an unreadable look.

"Figures you'd pick that word out of the whole sentence." she teased.

"What if it doesn't have a name?" he pulled her to a stop to look at her. "I want to be with you. Isn't that simple enough?"

"It's not that simple. What about Duncan? And Lily?" she watched him with sad serious eyes and he sighed, pulling her closer.

"Duncan..he broke up with you a long time ago. Unless..are you still in love with him?"

"No!" she pulled back to look up at him. "I don't-know. I still care about him. Do you still love Lily?"

Logan looked out at the ocean over her head. "It was like a movie with Lily. You know, the tortured hero by some miracle wins the love of the most beautiful girl in school. Except behind the scenes she's flirting with every guy within radius while he watches. I hated the games she played, when I kissed Yolanda I wanted Lily to know for once what if felt like but I couldn't tell her." he looked down at her again. "I guess that makes me the weak one."

"It doesn't make you weak because you were hurt by someone you loved. We all get hurt sometimes, especially by the people we love. And Lily Did love you." she rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Did Duncan hurt you?" Logan asked quietly.

She stared into his eyes, this boy she had once hated but could understand her better than anyone. "Yeah. I didn't know why, what I did to make him do it. Then, after-he never explained, never made you-anyone stop. He hurt me."

Logan stroked her hair and she leaned into his touch taking strange comfort from his closeness. When he leaned down to kiss her she opened for him, accepting his tongue and offering hers. He moved his other hand up cup her face, holding her in place as his kisses deepened. She reached out blindly, grabbing his waist to hold herself steady as her mind began to spin. He moved even closer and she felt the heat of his body pressing against her. _Too Much, Too Much! _Her brain flashed the warning. _Not Enough! _Her body sighed and she slid her hands up his body, curving them over his shoulders.

A sharp bark pulled her back from the edge and she remembered where they were. "Logan!" she laughed against his mouth.

He kissed her again. "I know."

"We shouldn't be doing this here." she warned sliding her hands back down his chest.

"But we should be doing This." he kissed her to emphasize the point.

"Come on." she pulled out of his arms, taking his hand again. They walked back toward the apartment quietly until Logan looked over at her.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass this year."

"It's okay." she bumped him with her hip. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't." he pulled her to him, so they bumped each other again. She stopped, starring at him with a frown, pulling her hand out of his.

"What's wrong?" he glanced around, but saw nothing.

"Logan." she shook her head at him.

"What? What is it?" he took a step toward her and she backed up.

"Last one there's a rotten egg." she told him gravely before darting around him and sprinting away.

It took his head a minute to process what she'd said and another moment for his heart to start beating again as relief coursed through him.

He laughed as he took off after her. Backup ran between them, barking enthusiastically at the game the humans were playing. Logan watched her run, her blond hair flashing as she weaved around cars and through the gate to the complex. Her laughter rang out and he knew he was never going to be able to let her go.

The door squeaked slightly as it slid open, rousing her from sleep and she opened her eyes to stare blearily toward it. She had settled Logan in her fathers room for the night, providing him with her dad's drawstring pink panther pajamas to sleep in, before settling into her own bed. The idea of Logan across the hall had effectively kept her awake for over an hour and now she felt as though she'd just dozed off.

"Logan?" she called sleepily at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." he said softly.

She sat up, pushing her hair away from her face. 'Is something wrong?"

"Couldn't sleep." he walked closer, before pausing. "You should go back to sleep."

"Do you want to talk or something?" she offered yawning.

He shook his head at her, crossing the few remaining steps. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty, back to bed." he leaned over, kissing her forehead as she laid back down.

"Logan?" she reached for his hand and he hesitated, "do you want to sleep here?"

He looked at her carefully, a question in his eyes.

"Not that. Just to sleep?" she offered.

"I shouldn't." he whispered.

"We don't have to do anything, do we?" Veronica stared up at him, feeling knots grow in the pit of her stomach, maybe it wasn't a good idea. He'd just seemed..so lonely.

"I wouldn't make you do something your not ready for." Logan stepped back, his solemn brown eyes drowning her.

"Backup! Get off!" She watched Logan as she lifted the covers to invite him in.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly as the dog hopped off the bed and she scooted over to make room for Logan.

"Just get in here, before I freeze." She rolled her eyes at him.

He sat down next to her, shoving his feet under the covers as he laid back, tucking his hands behind his head.

She watched him while he stared up at the ceiling, wondering why he was holding himself so stiffly away from her. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

He looked over at her and found her watching him. "Thought you were going to sleep?" he teased quietly.

"Ditto."

He reached over to touch her hair, sliding his hand into the blond silky strands.

She sighed, scooting closer. "Logan?"

He froze.

"I'm glad we're friends again." she told him, leaning up to look at him.

"Me too." he smiled, his heart squeezed again. When she leaned her head against his chest he slid an arm around her, relishing the right to hold her close.

"Is this okay?" she asked hesitantly against his chest.

"Perfect." he rumbled and she slid an arm around him.

"Night, Ronnie." he kissed the top of her head and for the first time in a long time he felt as though he'd come home.

**Chapter Three**

**Two weeks Later**

She was walking past the janitor's closet when a hand reached out to grab her. Wide-eyed she stared in shock while a hand clapped over her mouth, dragging her inside.

"Ssh if you scream someone's going to find out our little secret." Logan whispered, as he removed his hand from her mouth, sliding it over her jaw to cup her face.

"You jerk!" she spat in a furious whisper. "You scared me." she whacked is shoulder despite her smile.

"Ow. Hey no kinky stuff." Logan complained, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her slowly and she felt her knees go weak. "Mm. This is nice, but don't you have class?" Veronica asked against his mouth. He kissed her again before answering.

"Skip with me. We'll take off after the bell rings, sneak out of her and spend the rest of the day together." Logan watched her expectantly.

"Logan.." she frowned.

"Just my luck," he grinned, "I pick a girlfriend who'd rather spend the day in class then making out with me at the beach."

Veronica gave him a questioning look.

"What?" he dropped the hands holding her waist.

"Is that what I am? Your girlfriend?" she studied him intently.

His eyes narrowed. "Is that what you want?"

"Maybe. Are there any long term benefits?" she teased and he pulled her closer once again.

"Lots." he kissed her. "I'll carve our initials in the sacred oak."

She laughed. "The tree outside the north side of the school that all the freshmen think is magic or something?" she kissed him back.

"Mmhm. I'll teach you how to surf." He leaned down to press a kiss under her ear.

She shivered. "Just what I always wanted."

"Me? I knew it." he slid a hand under her shirt, touching the soft skin at her waist.

The bell rang, startling them both and they jumped apart. She laughed nervously, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Are you coming over later?" he asked, leaning back against a shelf of cleaning products.

"I can't, I need to walk Backup and my Dad claims he hasn't seen me a lot lately. Imagine that?" she smiled up at him.

Logan shrugged, "so your staying home all night?"

She gave him a stern look. "No."

"What?" complete innocence.

She laughed. "You can't come over and make out with me all night."

Logan looked surprised. "Did I say that? You've got quite the imagination." he admonished.

"Right. My Dad will be home early. We're going to have movie night." Veronica stressed the word 'Early'.

"Better go. Your going to be late." Logan gave her another quick kiss before pushing her toward the door.

"Logan.." she whined.

"Go my studious little girl-sorry-make-out partner. Polynomials await." Logan opened the door to let her out and suddenly she found herself standing face to face with Wallace who was looking at her strangely.

Quickly pulling the door shut behind her she smiled brightly at him. "Spy stuff." she said grabbing his arm to pull him along.

"But?" Wallace glance back and she tugged harder.

"You know if someone sees us near there they're going to start rumors." Veronica told him ominously.

"You are really weird, you know that?" Wallace told her and she shrugged.

AFTER-SCHOOL

When the knock came she sighed, getting up from the couch and walking to the door resigned. She pulled it open and gave Logan a tight smile.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Logan adopted his fake smile. "Hey Veronica. I thought maybe we could start on the class assignment." he said aloud, glancing behind her.

"He's not home yet." she told him wryly. Instantly Logan reached out to hold her hips as he kissed her, walking her backward into the apartment.

She had just enough presence of mind to push the door closed behind them before he completely overwhelmed her brain functions.

"Logan..you weren't supposed to be here today." she pointed out between kisses.

"I thought you'd like to get the mystery cleared up. I know how puzzles drive you crazy." he teased, sitting on the couch and pulling her into his lap.

"What puzzle?" She leaned back to stare at him, confused, when didn't he confuse her?

He smiled smugly. "You wanted to know if you were my girlfriend."

"Ohh. Right. That mystery. That would've kept me up nights." She nodded solemnly.

"I like the idea of you staying up nights thinking about me.." Logan kissed her again. "Although there are better reasons to stay awake."

"Alright, back off Romeo. I thought you were going to ask me to go steady or something?" she slid off his lap to sit next to him.

"Wanna go steady?" he asked instantly.

"This is so sudden." she fanned herself, pressing a hand to her forehead. "I-I wasn't expecting.." she frowned. "Where's my ring? Don't I get a ring? A cheap necklace? Stuff animal? Some type of commitment gift?"

Logan laughed in disbelief. "A ring? I'm supposed to give you jewelry now?"

"Well, Pa always told me if a boy was serious he'd buy me something that sparkled." she said in her country voice.

"How about, you say yes now and we kiss to celebrate and tomorrow I'll buy you something sparkly?" Logan offered seriously.

Pretending to consider his offer she slid back, laying her legs over his lap. "You know, these defining our relationship negotiations are getting kinda interesting."

Logan grinned as he moved out from under her legs, getting up to lean over her. She started to smile just as he knocked the coffee table with his foot.

"Ow! Damn." he turned to glare at the table while she laughed at him. The laptop that sat open caught his eye as the screen saver turned off and Veronica's work was revealed. He stared at the photo of Lily in shock, it took him a moment to realize he wasn't feeling the crippling grief he used to feel whenever he thought of Lily.

"Sorry.." Veronica said quietly, sitting up to press the save on the computer before shutting it down.

"It's okay. What was that?" he stared down at her.

"I was just updating the files. There've been some developments recently, I needed to enter them so.."she shrugged unhappily.

He stared at her bent head. "Your still trying to figure it out." he said flatly.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Of course. We all need to know who did it. I need to know."

"Even if it puts you at risk?" Logan demanded suddenly wildly angry. His heart was beating too fast in his chest.

"What are you talking about?" she shook her head at him. "I'm not in danger."

"Your looking for a killer. Did it ever occur to you what could happen if the killer ever finds out? Everyone in there is someone who knows you." Logan glared accusingly at the computer.

"I can't let that stop me." She told him quietly, calmly. "Whoever killed her has to be caught. They have to be punished for what they did to us."

Fear was beating a wild tatoo on his heart, choking him. He rubbed a hand through his hair roughly, he knew he wasn't making any sense to her but he had to make her understand. "Your important to me." he blurted out. "After I lost Lily I thought I would never feel that way again. I can't-lose you, Veronica."

He glanced down at her to see how she was taking his confession and found her staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Logan.." she swallowed, "your not going to lose me."

He looked away. "If something happened to you..." he trailed off horrified by the lump in his throat.

Veronica impatiently wiped her tears away. "Just shut up and come kiss me."

He looked back at her, emotion twisting in his gut. "Miss Mars are you trying to seduce me?" he teased with a rough laugh.

She reached out to grab his shirt, pulling him to her. "Yep." she grinned at him as she laid back pulling him over her. He kissed her quickly, settling his weight on top of her.

"Promise?" he stopped to ask.

"Perv." she accused laughing. She wrapped her legs around his waist, enfolding him with her entire body. Being with him was so complicated, everyday something new came up. A reason not to be together, his friends, her confusion, even Trina's ex who had indeed been smacking her around. Logan had broken the guys jaw and almost gone to jail and Veronica had lectured him like he was a child. They fought and he stormed off but in the end he showed up on her doorstep looking like a wounded puppy and she'd silently opened her arms. He'd be a jerk and she'd decided he wasn't worth it but then he'd smile his beautiful smile at her and she cave. The hardest part was keeping it a secret but she didn't want to risk everything when it was so fragile to begin with. The malicious jerk of the past year was vanquished by the image of him breaking down when he realized his mother was truly gone but his friends were still the same as they had always been and they would tear them apart. Somehow, when she wasn't looking he'd slipped into her heart until it hurt to imagine him turning away from her again.

"Don't leave me." he told her suddenly and she wondered if she'd spoken her thoughts aloud. She hadn't of course, Logan's mind had simply gone in a similar direction. It was there, in his eyes, the need that kept her coming back to him. Logan needed to be loved more than anyone she knew, except maybe herself.

"I won't." she swore and saw the relief in his eyes. He hugged her and she breathed in the smell that was uniquely his.

He leaned back to look into her eyes. "I love you." he said it softly and yet the walls around her heart crumbled and fell forever. Logan's love would last eternity, when he gave it she knew he loved with everything in him and she was humbled, frightened by the trust he gave her.

"Logan.." she wanted to tell him she loved him too. Wanted to let go of the past and the fear that held her hostage. He needed her but she was beginning to think she needed him more.

"Shh." he kissed her, soothingly, sweetly. "You don't have to say it now. I just wanted to tell you. Think about it for a while. I want you to be sure."

His eyes were so sad and she shoved her fear away. "I love-"

He kissed her, stopping her. She laughed against his mouth.

"Not yet."

"Your being silly." she teased. "If you don't snatch me up another hot young stud might just come along and sweep me off my feet."

"Not my girl Friday." he slid a hand over her hair, staring into her eyes. "Loyal to a fault."

He leaned down to kiss her, sliding his tongue inside to taste her. She kissed him back fiercely and he surged against her, sweeping her along. Her hand slid under his shirt, exploring the heated skin beneath just as a sound broke into his consciousness and he frowned, breaking the kiss. He glanced up and found Keith Mars watching the two of them with a thunderous expression.

"Whoa!" he fell back, scrambling off the couch and moving a few feet away from Veronica. "Hey Mr. Mars."

With a squeak Veronica sat up, starring at her father in horror. "Hi, Dad."

"Can someone tell me a good reason I shouldn't go find my gun?" Keith asked grimly.

"Dad. You remember Logan, right." Veronica said gamely trying to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Veronica, I am not amused." Keith ground out.

"It's my fault." Logan jumped in instantly.

Veronica shot him a worried look, she knew some part of him was afraid for her, he couldn't understand that a father could be angry and not hit. "Dad you've seen me kiss a boy before."

Logan shot her a confused look and she winced. _That sounded great!_

"Not on my couch, while laying on top of you." Keith bit out.

"Well, now you have. We weren't doing anything else. I was kissing Logan, he and I are together. Your going to have to get used to seeing me kiss him." she told her dad reasonably.

"Veronica.." Keith said warningly.

"Veronica it's okay. I should go. Mr. Mars it really was my fault. I'm sorry." Logan butted in, heading around the couch to leave.

Veronica rolled her eyes. _Men!_ "Dad I invited Logan to dinner. I thought you might like to meet my boyfriend. You know, act normal, get to know each other?"

Keith struggled with the idea. "I don't think tonight's a good night."

Logan was walking past him when he paused, looking into the older man's eyes. "I would never hurt her." he confessed quietly.

"You have no idea what could hurt her. Veronica's been through enough for you people." Keith retorted.

"Dad, stop it!" Veronica rounded the couch to confront her father. "I know your angry but you don't get to talk like that to a friend of mine. I'm trying to stay out of your relationship with Alicia, so when I tell you we weren't doing anything I expect you to trust me and stay out of mine. You don't know what your talking about."

Logan reached out to grab her, pulling her protectively to his side. Keith caught the action , and frowned in confusion.

"Come on, you can walk me out." Logan said to Veronica quietly. And Veronica shot her father a reproachful look. They walked outside quietly as Keith watched wondering what he'd just seen.

"Are you going to be okay?" Logan asked the instant they were outside.

Her heart hurting she nodded. "My Dad's not really mad. He's just worried and scared I'm growing up too quickly. He won't hit me."

"I know that." he smiled faintly. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't freaked out about being caught."

She let the lie stand and kissed him instead. "You looked more worried then I was."

"Well..he has got a gun." Logan smiled.

"You'll be okay?" she asked, starring into his eyes for the truth.

"I told you, nothing since my mom died. I'm fine." he told her referring to his father's new-found fatherly concern. Veronica didn't trust the cease-fire of abuse from Aaron Echolls but unless she thought otherwise she was letting the matter rest for now.

She stepped into his arms, hugging him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Big guy." she taunted provocatively, batting her eyes up at him.

"Don't let your Dad hear you talking like that. He'll get the wrong idea and find his gun." Logan warned, darting a quick glance behind her at the closed door.

"What do you want for your birthday anyway?" She asked suddenly.

"You know what I really want?" he wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Your perverted." she told him drily.

"And your really trying to get me killed. That's not it. What I really want is to spend the day with you. We'll get dressed up, head out on my Dad's boat and sail over to LaCuna Bay. We'll have a fancy dinner, get our picture taken so I can remember which blonde is my girlfriend.."

She pushed him back. "Jerk."

He laughed.

"That's what you really want? I could get you something sparkly?" she questioned.

"Uh, no. Thanks. My Dad and Trina will both be out of town so I get to celebrate all by myself." He eyed her expectantly.

"I have to dress up?" she wrinkled her nose distastefully.

"Your always overdressed for me anyway." he leered.

"Oh ho, now who's living dangerously." she hooted, laughing.

"I'll come pick you up..hide a bikini in your purse." he kissed her.

"We're going swimming?"she frowned, confused.

He smiled, pressing another kiss to her lips. "Did I say that? I just wanna see you in a bikini."

"Go." she pushed him away. "I'll be ready at six."

He pulled her hand up to kiss before letting her go and waving over his shoulder at her before he was gone.

**Chapter Four**

Logan glanced at his watch, he was early but he'd been anxious to start his birthday date with Veronica. He knocked, wincing when it was louder then he'd meant. When the door swung inward he smiled until he caught sight of Veronica, then the air in his lungs started to constrict.

"WoW."

"You like it?" Veronica smoothed the skirt down her legs hesitantly. She was wearing a shining black strapless that hugged the curves of her body.

"You look amazing." he told her honestly, and she smiled at him.

"You look pretty good yourself, handsome." she tugged at his suit jacket. "I'm glad I'm not overdressed, I was starting to feel like I was getting ready for the prom or something."

"Sorry to disappoint you, maybe we could find a parade later or something." he teased.

"Sure and while we're there we'll find you a float to ride in." she rolled her eyes at him before grabbing her purse and jacket.

"I don't see a present, are you hiding something in that dress? Do I get to search for it later?" he stepped back as she walked out, turning her back to him while she locked the door.

"Cool it, Jetboy."

"Jetboy?" he repeated.

She turned to grin at him. "Goes from zero to Mach3 in two seconds."

He nodded. "Ah..I see." he reached out to take her hand in his as they walked downstairs to his car. She smiled at him as he opened the door to help her into the SUV so he bowed to her before shutting it carefully.

Walking around the front of the truck to slide in on the drivers side, he was turning the key when he stopped, sitting back with a groan.

"What's wrong?" Veronica reached out to touch his arm in concern.

He turned his head to look at her across the small space. "I'm an idiot."

"I know but for some reason I like you anyway." she shrugged. "Go figure."

"Ha Ha. Your such a comedian. There's going to be a slight delay in our plans." he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"What kind of delay?" she asked curiously.

"I forgot to grab the keys for my Dad's boat. I was in a bit of a hurry." he admitted sheepishly.

"For me?" she batted her eyelashes at him. "Why I'm flattered."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Try to stay flattered while we stop off at my place so I can search for the damn keys."

"Logan, it's okay really. Dinner can wait a little longer. I'll help you look, you'd be surprised at how good I am at finding things." she laughed. He chuckled beside her as he started the car and pulled out.

Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of his darkened house. "I think he keeps the keys in the drawer in the kitchen..if he hasn't been out in a few days otherwise they could be anywhere."

"You check the drawer and I'll start searching in the livingroom." she reached for her car door but he reached across the stop her.

"Wait, I'm coming around."

"Logan, I can open my own car doors. It's sweet but you don't have to do it all the time."

"It's my birthday. I get to do what I want and right now I want to open the door for my girlfriend." Logan grinned at her before jumping out of his side and coming around the car.

"Thank you kind sir," she smiled up at him as she took his hand and stepped down.

"Just remember you said that." Logan muttered ducking suddenly and swinging her into his arms.

Veronica shrieked, laughing as the world tilted. "Logan, stop it!"

"Shh. I'm playing prince charming." he told her sternly.

"Your playing deluded caveman. Let me down." she wrapped her arm around his neck to hold herself steady.

"Stop wriggling, here take the keys." he showed her the key ring just under her knees and she reached to take it from him as he carried her to the door.

"Smart move, what would you have done if I didn't cooperate?" she teased, turning the key in the lock.

"Hmm. Kissed you into submission?" he answered as the door swung open.

"I like the way you think." she declared softly as she moved her head up to receive his kiss. He shoved the door open with his foot, banging it against the hallway wall as she laughed against his mouth. He kissed her breathless while turning to kick the door shut again.

"Lights?" she suggested quickly between kisses.

"In a minute, I'm busy." he told her before kissing her again and stumbling toward the livingroom.

The lights suddenly flicked on startling them both and a hundred voices shouted "Surprise!"

She felt Logan flinch in surprise a split second before she smacked his shoulder for tricking her. Blinking furiously to adjust to the sudden light she pushed against Logan's shoulders to free herself from his hold.

"What the hell-?" Logan cursed as he dropped her legs but kept an arm around her to hold her close.

"Hey son. Happy Birthday." Aaron announced stepping forward to wave as guests started laughing and talking animatedly.

Veronica cringed.

"Did they get married or something?" an excited voice snickered drawing Logan's frown. Veronica tried to draw away but Logan wouldn't release her.

"Hey Dad. Thanks." Logan said flatly.

"What's he doing with HER?" another voice demanded while a third voice rang out "Veronica Mars" in the disgusted tone she knew so well.

Logan's fist clenched and she abandoned the idea of running as far as fast as possible. Instead she slid her arm around him, leaning against him. He looked down at her and she smiled encouragingly at him. He smiled back, kissing her forehead. "Sorry."

"It must be fate." she shrugged, "no more closets for you." and he groaned.

"Hey, everyone knows my girlfriend, Veronica right?" Logan asked challengingly. A few snickers were heard over the din of rapid conversation. He felt Veronica flinch but a fierce wave of exultation ran through him. Finally they were together, the whole world be damned.

"You okay?" he asked trying to hide his grin.

"Mmhmm." she mumbled against his jacket.

"Then stop trying to burrow under my skin and come say hello to my party--crashing party." he teased.

Since she didn't want anyone thinking her a coward she lifted her face.

"That's my girl." he grinned wickedly.

"Keep dreaming buddy, I'm only in it for your car." she sniped back making him laugh.

The crowd was fanning out, forming groups, whispering. Once upon a time, she'd known these people, the exclusive 09er crowd. They'd been her friends except they hadn't. They'd accepted her because Duncan was her boyfriend and Lily was her best friend. No one defied the crowned King and Queen of Neptune High. Now she could see it again, already their faces were sly, considering how far Logan's interest went, for as long as she was by his side they would be relegated to tolerating her but the moment his interest waned they would be on her like sharks scenting blood. Still she turned a humorless smile on them while Logan led her from group to group. Eventually Logan's father found them, slapping a hand onto Logan's back as he exclaimed his hopes that Logan liked his party.

To her the slap was too hearty and she narrowed her eyes dangerously on the man she was currently considering framing, just so he could experience "tough love" with some big guy named Bubba behind bars.

"Hello, Veronica. Nice to see you. I had no idea you and Logan were dating." he declared with a fake laugh.

"We hadn't told anyone except my Dad yet." she answered baring her teeth at him in as close an approximation of a smile, as she could manage around the man.

Aaron frowned at her grim look, glancing to Logan. Logan was smiling blandly, as if nothing was wrong. "Yes, well. Sorry I let the cat out of the bag, I didn't realize the two of you were coming back here tonight to.."

"Get the keys to the boat. We were going out to celebrate my birthday together." Logan finished dangerously.

"Right, right." Aaron nodded condescendingly. "Sorry I messed with your plans son." he winked and Logan took a step forward.

"Excuse us." Veronica said suddenly, stepping between the two men and pushing Logan backward. "I'm suddenly starving."

Logan's jaw was clenched but he let her drag him away until they reached an empty room. "Bastard."

"It's what everyone thinks, it doesn't matter." Veronica soothed.

"It matters!" Logan snapped. "It's no one's business. I don't even like most of those people."

"Stop it, Logan. It's your birthday, lets just enjoy it." she looked up at him unhappily and he sighed pulling her into his arms.

"I really didn't want this. I wanted the night I had planned."

She hugged him tightly. "I know, but hey..everyone knows our little secret now and we can play nice for tonight, tomorrow we'll go over to LaCuna and have dinner. And we can still do one thing."

Logan's eyes widened, "If you say skinny dip I'm going to cry."

"Nice try." she said drily. "I thought I saw a photographer out there, moving through the crowd, we could go get that picture you wanted. I wouldn't want you to confuse your blonds."

For a minute he was quiet and she felt stupid. The dining room was loaded with outrageously expensive gifts, the house bursting with the rich and morally deprived and she suggested portraits.

"That was incredibly dumb. You should open presents."

"No, its perfect. Let's go find the photographer." Logan told her, grabbing her hand to drag her along excitedly. The dove into the crowd, Logan led relentlessly until he saw what he wanted. "There he is."

The photographer was snapping pictures of a group of 09ers posing when Logan tapped his shoulder. The guy looked up with a disgruntled expression until he saw who was bothering him.

"Hello! Time for photos?" the photographer held the camera up excitedly.

"As soon as your done here." Logan told him politely as he covertly pulled her to his side.

"Done, done. I already have three shots. Would you like to shoot the pictures here?" He asked waving toward the couches where the group was still sitting expectantly.

"Uh, no. I have an idea.." Logan looked down at her and smiled slowly.

"Excellent. Lead on." the photographer pasted on a fake smile and Veronica shook her head at the two of them. Logan pulled her along, moving toward the front of the house once more while the faces swam around her. She spotted a familiar blur and dragged him to a stop.

"Hi Meg." Veronica reached out to touch the other girl's shoulder. "Have you heard anything from Duncan?"

Meg smiled sadly, shaking her head at them. "No. I keep hoping..but listen-I'm really happy for the two of you. I didn't realize you were..together. You make a really cute couple."

"Thank you." Veronica felt a flash of remorse that she hadn't been able to say the same thing to Meg months ago when she and Duncan had gotten together. "Listen, Logan's dragging me away for pictures," she waved a hand toward the photographer behind her wearing a name tag that read: Roger Fineworth, Fine Photos. "Come with us so I can get one of the two of us."

"Oh-but-" Meg looked surprised but pleased.

"Come. She'll just stand here all night convincing you and I'm kinda in a hurry." Logan broke in suddenly.

"Logan!" Veronica rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, he's going through an immature phase I like to call life. Come on, come with us."

Meg shot Logan a look before nodding with a quick laugh. "Sure."

"Let's go." Logan swung around, dragging her along once again and Veronica reached out to latch onto Meg's arm to drag her with them.

"He's really hyper, isn't he?" Meg laughed.

"It's like dealing with a small child..or a really obnoxious Chihuahua." Veronica admitted.

"I can hear you darling." Logan shot her a look over his shoulder.

"Sorry honey." Veronica shot him a sugary sweet smile and he shook his head at her. "See, child." she turned to give Meg a conspirator look.

Meg laughed just as they reached the front door and Logan threw it open. "Here!"

"Wow! A giant estate of incomparable beauty and he drags me outside for pictures in front of his car. Is it any wonder he stole my heart? You charmer, you." Veronica mocked.

Logan shook his head at her as he pulled her in front of the SUV's door. "Just stand here for two minutes and try not to look as if you ate bad clams, okay?"

"Here? Are you certain, Mr. Echolls? There are some excellent backdrops inside?" Roger, the photographer, asked nervously.

"Here. Meg you go ahead." Logan pulled Meg next to her and waved at the two of them while Roger reluctantly moved into position.

"Uh, are we just supposed to stand here?" Meg asked nervously as Logan moved back out of frame.

"No, as usual. Logan didn't think it through. Here." Veronica turned Meg sideways before turning the other direction so the two of them were back to back. "Now just smile like you've thought of some evil plot to make Logan suffer. It works, trust me."

"Your so funny, isn't she funny?" Logan turned to look at the confused photographer. "That's why we fell in love, because she's so damn funny."

The two girls laughed and the photographer snapped the picture. "One more." Veronica called out, turning Meg so she could loop an arm around her shoulder and Meg wrapped one around her waist as they smiled happily at the camera. For a second, Veronica could hear the laughter of another time; she and Lily had posed like this, laughing, best friends. Her smile slipped as the past intruded but she looked up at Logan and saw him watching her with a sad smile. He knew what she was feeling, it was always there with them. They both loved Lily after-all, but she knew Lily would have wanted them to move on, to be happy. She smiled at the camera again and the camera snapped away.

"Thanks Meg." she smiled faintly at the other girl and Meg reached over to hug her.

"I'm glad we're friends, Veronica." Meg told her quietly.

Veronica nodded, she didn't really deserve Meg's friendship after feeling so resentful of her relationship with Duncan but being with Logan had given her new prospective. Meg was just like her, a year ago. She was sweet and a little naive and perfect for Duncan, who was sweet and charming and gentle. Provided, he hadn't killed Lily in a blind rage, that is.

Logan walked over to her, breaking her concentration. "My turn." he grinned wickedly, wrapping his arms around her. Roger shouted out for them to hold that pose and she looked up into Logan's eyes. The old Veronica would've been no match for Logan Echolls but the girl she'd become was worlds away from the other girl. She'd become strong out of necessity and so had he. She projected a tough image and so did he when the truth was both of them felt things deeper then either one of them would ever let on.

"Look at me, smile!" Roger shouted and by rote they both turned to smile at the camera.

His mothers death had hurt him impossibly deep and maybe that's when the crack in his armor had materialized for her but she'd been softening toward him for months; ever since the moment she'd heard him confess that he was angry because he blamed himself for not stopping Lily's killer. Somehow, knowing he was hurting as badly as she was made his actions..not forgivable but understandable. It was the beginning of her downfall for him. Her tough exterior had cracked.

"Kiss her!" the photographer instructed and Logan turned her toward him.

"You look so great." Meg called out encouragingly.

"Alright, Miss Mars, this is the money shot." Logan instructed seriously. "I need you to remember the first time we kissed, give me passion, give me confusion, give me-"

"Give me a break." Veronica grabbed his lapels and dragged him down to her. He met her halfway with a smile. Their lips met, clung and they fell all over again.

"Wow! That's perfect." Meg shouted, breaking them apart. Logan was starring into her eyes, his love there for her to see.

"Logan..I-"

"Get Away From Her!" a voice shouted. Logan jumped, turning he pushed her behind him. Duncan faced them, his face twisted with rage. He was pale and dirty, wearing old jeans and a grey T-shirt that hadn't been washed in a few days.

"Duncan?" Meg cried out from behind them, snapping them from their shock at Duncan's appearance.

"I saw you, what do you think your doing? I told you to stay away from her!" Duncan spewed enraged.

"Duncan, I'm glad your back, man. We've been worried." Logan smiled at his friend hopefully, taking a tentative step toward him. Duncan shoved him backward violently and Logan lost his hold on Veronica as he fell. Duncan reached out, gripping Veronica's arm with bruising force and pulled her to him.

"Hey!" Logan shouted, as he caught his balance and moved forward again. "Duncan, I know your upset. I'm sorry. But you've got to let her go. Don't hold her like that!"

Veronica squirmed, trying to free herself from Duncan's bruising grip. "Logan stay calm. Duncan, it's okay." she spoke quietly, calmly. "I know your confused but Logan wasn't hurting me, we're friends now, remember?"

"You don't get to touch her." Duncan growled his eyes were fixed on Logan, unmoving.

"Duncan, your hurting Meg. Look at her." Veronica told him, waving to Meg who stood on the porch steps crying.

"Meg?" Duncan blinked, shaking his head in confusion.

Veronica shot Logan a look and he moved sideways to move around Duncan. "Duncan, I'm going to go see Meg, okay?" she told him calmly as she stepped slowly away from him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Logan take another small step closer.

"No! Your trying to go to him. Don't you understand?" Duncan screamed, squeezing her arm. "He took Lily away and now he's taking you too."

She winced her arm hurting. "Ow! Duncan stop your hurting my arm!"

Logan was there in an instant, grabbing her other arm to pull her away as he punched Duncan furiously. Duncan flew back, dropping his hold on her arm and hitting the pavement.

"Are you okay?" Logan demanded against her hair, holding her close as they stared at Duncan, who was dragging himself to his knees.

She nodded against his chest, but shivered when Duncan started laughing hysterically.

"Meg, call 911." Veronica told the other girl. Meg turned racing inside as more people spilled out to catch the drama outside.

Gathering her strength she pulled out of Logan's arms and walked closer to Duncan. Logan kept her hand in his as he followed her, pulling her back when he thought she got too close. "Duncan? It's Veronica." she knelt down to talk to him but he barely looked as if he knew she was there. "Logan's here and he's worried about you. We're all worried about you but you don't have to be frightened. We're going to get you some help."

Duncan looked at her, his eyes cold. "You should be." he told her flatly.

She shivered and Logan pulled her up, slipping his jacket off to wrap around her as he hugged her to his side. She knew all this was hurting him but she could only concentrate on Duncan as he knelt on the ground after so many weeks of searching.

"Duncan, it's going to be alright. The ambulance is on the way, they're going to help you." Veronica told him gently as the siren's grew louder.

"He can't take you away too. He had Lily, your mine." Duncan muttered petulantly.

Logan pressed a kiss to her hair and she slid her arm around him comfortingly. "Duncan, Logan's your best friend, remember. You don't want to hurt him."

Duncan ignore her as the ambulance finally pulled into the drive and the technicians jumped out. She moved out of Logan's arms to speak quietly to one of them, explaining Duncan's situation.

"He's disoriented. He has type four epilepsy and he's on antidepressants. My guess is he hasn't taken either med in days, possibly weeks."

The EMT nodded his thanks before moving to Duncan's side. Duncan was unresponsive as he stared at her and she sighed.

"Duncan you need to go with these men, they're going to help you feel better." Veronica told him quietly, reaching out to touch him gently on the arm.

He nodded slowly, dazed. He rose silently, moving like a sleepwalker as he got to his feet and followed her and techs to the stretcher on the back of the ambulance.

"Lie down. Your going to feel better really soon."she soothed as EMT's locked the restraints onto the stretcher to hold him down.

Wiping tears away she stepped back and Logan's arms came around her as they watched the EMT's strap Duncan onto a metal stretcher.

Duncan's gaze zeroed in on her standing in the security of Logan's hold and she gave him a supportive smile.

"I love you, Veronica." he said flatly.

Veronica's eyes widened in surprise. "I-"she choked, on the words but Duncan's gaze moved past her to Logan.

"Hey Logan." Duncan smiled.

"Hey, buddy." Logan returned above her and she felt the relief that flooded him.

"Did you ask her about what happened between you two at Shelley's party yet?" Duncan asked as the EMT's jumped out to slam the back doors shut. They heard Duncan's laughter ring out from inside but Veronica's mind was spinning.

_Shelley's Party. Shelley's Party Logan..Oh God. Logan. Did you ask..between you two?_ She swallowed the bile that was rising, clapping a hand over her mouth as she pulled out of his embrace.

"Veronica wait!" Logan reached out, but she slipped out of his grasp. "You don't understand." Logan protested, guilt flashing in his brown eyes and she darted away, racing through the crowd that had gathered.

"Veronica!" he shouted after her but she was smaller then he was and she squeezed around people to make her way.

Shoving and squeezing past bodies she ran into the house and toward the downstairs bathroom. She didn't know Logan's house very well but she knew the downstairs bathroom. _She pushed away the image from only days ago, when she had laughingly taunted Logan through the bathroom door. There it is!_ She raced inside, slamming the door closed behind her and hitting the lock. _Last time she had blackmailed him through the door for three kisses and the chance to drive BIG BIRD, his horrible yellow SUV._ This time she fell to her knees and vomited into a toilet, just as something slammed into the bathroom door.

"Veronica! Let's talk about this!" Logan pleaded.

Dragging herself over to the sink, she turned on the tap to rinse her mouth, while she ignored him.

"Everyone out! Get the fuck out of my house!" Logan shouted. She heard Aaron steering people to their cars, claiming Logan had, too much to drink.

There was another thud against the door and she flinched.

"Veronica I-I was so angry after Lily died, at everyone, at me at you. When I went to that party I wanted to drink until I couldn't remember my own name. Do you remember?" he was saying but she wouldn't remember. Couldn't-Wouldn't start imagining Logan raping her, if she did she would lay down and never get up.

Trembling she searched the pockets of the coat she was wearing until she found what she wanted. Quickly dialing her father's cell she prayed silently.

"Yeah, hello?" Keith answered on the third ring.

"Dad?" Veronica almost sobbed when she heard her father's voice.

"Veronica? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Dad, I need you to come get me. I'm at Log- at the Echolls house. Can you hurry?" she pleaded, tears slipping down her face.

"Honey, I'm on my way. What's going on? What happened?" Keith asked concerned.

"I can't-please. Just come quickly." Veronica whispered.

"Daddy will be right there, sweetheart. Hold on, Veronikins." Keith told her, just like he had when she was little and upset.

"Okay. I'm in the bathroom downstairs, at the back of the house." She told him finally calming now that she knew he was on his way.

"Why are you locked in a bathroom Veronica?" Keith asked with deadly intent. "Did Logan hurt you?"

She pushed a fist into her mouth to keep the hysterical laughter muffled. _Yeah Dad, he raped me a year ago, made me fall in love with him and now let me learn it was him all along from my former boyfriend and his best friend. You could say, he hurt me._

"It-it was a party." she said aloud. "Don't shoot anyone."

"you bet." Keith said calmly, realizing their were other people there.

"I'll see you soon." she told him, hanging up. _What was she supposed to say? Being surrounded by people doesn't make you safe, Dad. The last time Logan raped me there was a hundred people there._

Logan was still speaking. "I wish I could go back and make things right. I'm sorry..I-"

She curled up on the floor, wrapping her arms around herself as she dealt with the memories assaulting her. _The party, she wakes up alone, sore. Her panties on the floor. She realizes what's happened, telling the Sheriff but he laughs at her. Logan a few weeks ago standing in her bedroom.. "I wouldn't make you do something, your not ready for" Logan yesterday: "I love you"_

"Veronica..talk to me. Tell me how to fix this." Logan pleaded outside the door. "I can't lose you too."

She blocked him out, starring blindly until she heard Keith's voice shouting for her.

"Veronica! Where the hell's my daughter?"

"DAD!" she pulled herself up, rising to her feet.

"No! Veronica talk to me. You have to talk to me." Logan insisted.

"Logan! Get away from that door." Keith was saying on the other side and she knew he was scared, wondering what had happened.

"Dad, no shooting." she reminded him through the door.

"Logan come on." Aaron's voice said suddenly and she wanted to tell him to go away. It was his fault Logan was as messed up as he was.

"I need to talk to her. Mr. Mars, it's a mistake. I can explain." Logan argued.

"You broke your word Logan." Keith said grimly. "You said you would never hurt her. Veronica honey, open the door."

She unlocked the door and looked into her worried father's eyes. She slipped out of the bathroom into her father's embrace.

"What's going on?" Keith grumbled but Logan broke free of his father's restraining arm and darted forward, trying to get to her. She shrank back but he suddenly hit the ground, when her fathers arm swung out. She looked down at him, her eyes glassy with shock and pain.

"Stay away form her Logan. If she wants to talk to you she'll call you tomorrow. Just stay back." Keith threatened, keeping a tight hold of Veronica's shoulders.

"Logan, just let them go." she heard Aaron say as they stepped past and headed outside.

Her father was parked practically on the front step and she almost smiled as she slid inside, gratefully. The front door swung open and she saw Logan pushing at his father to get away and she shuddered.

"Hold on, sweetheart." Keith told her gently, putting the car into gear.

Logan finally broke free and ran toward the car. "Veronica!"

She hit the lock, turning to stare straight ahead.

"You said you wouldn't leave me!" Logan accused and she covered her ears to block out his voice. She watched him fade in the rearview mirror.

Her father stayed quiet on the drive home except to ask her if she needed to go to the hospital. A hysterical laugh escaped before she ruthlessly suppressed it. She shook her head in denial.

She followed her father silently into their apartment and stood by the front door in shock. An hour had passed since she'd left with Logan. An hour since she'd been the happiest she'd been in over a year. She shivered and realized she was still wearing Logan's suit jacket. She shrugged out of it, dropping it listlessly on the floor where it made a thud.

"Veronica, I need to know what happened tonight." Keith told her gently as he steered her toward the couch.

She sat down, her mind racing for a plausible cover. She couldn't tell her Dad what she was thinking, couldn't tell him she'd been raped a year ago and had just found out it was probably Logan who had raped her. She could barely stand to think it herself.

"It-Duncan came back, tonight." she mumbled.

"Aw, honey. I guess he was upset about you and Logan huh?" Keith rubbed her back.

"He was rambling, disoriented." she wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly chilled without Logan's jacket to keep her warm. "He said-he told me-Logan lied to me. That's all."

"About what?" Keith asked watching her.

"He-Logan he.." she looked up, tears spilling from her eyes and in an instant Keith wondered if he was going to have to kill his daughter's boyfriend. He watched Veroinca wipe the tears away and mentally pull herself together. For the first time he wondered just how bad the past year had been for her because he was suddenly stunningly aware that his daughter kept secrets from him.

"It's okay. He didn't hurt me. I'm just..I don't want to talk about it anymore." she told him quietly, leaning against his shoulder.

"All right." Keith nodded, pushing aside the need to demand answers. "Do you want to stay home from school on Monday?"

_School! _She shuddered. "Yes please." she whispered and for once she shoved aside the need to be strong and show everyone they couldn't get to her.

"You stay home as long as you need to. Do you want to talk to Logan tomorrow, try to talk things out?" he asked, ignoring the desire to tell her to never see Logan again.

She shook her head against his chest. "I can't. Not yet."

He took a deep breath. "I'll tell him to stay away from you."

"Thanks." she said softly.

Keith patted her shoulder awkwardly. He knew something bad had happened tonight, something beyond a simple lie between her and Logan. Veronica was in shock, and the girl whom he sometimes thought would spit in the devil's eye was crying.

"I'm going to go change." she sat up, smiling wanly at him.

He smiled back encouragingly. "Sure thing. I'll scrounge up some junk food and we'll stuff ourselves with carbs in front of the tv."

She nodded, heading toward her bedroom with the weight of the world on her shoulders. He waited until her room door closed behind her before walking over to the answering machine.

He pressed the play button but turned the volume lower.

"Veronica? I know your not home yet. I just..I wanted you to know. I'm sorry. I should have talked to you. Just call me, okay? I'm a stupid ass and-" Logan's voice pleaded over the tinny machine, drawing a frown as Keith wonder what Logan had done.

"Veronica. I can't explain unless you talk to me. I know your mad, if you want you can hit me. Hell" Logan laughed bitterly. "You can take a bat to my head if you want..you probably would too...I wish-" the machine beeped cutting Logan off again.

Keith glanced toward Veronicas's door and sighed in resignation as Logan's voice came over the machine a third time. "Veronica..I love you. Don't hate me." the boy sounded close to tears himself and Keith sighed again. _Nothing was ever easy in Neptune._

**Chapter Five**

Logan was sitting in his car when Keith walked to his car the next morning. Keith frowned. "Logan?"

The door popped open as Logan jumped out to greet him. "Uh..hey. Mr. Mars. Is Veronica up yet? Cause I really need to talk to her."

"She isn't ready to talk to you yet, Logan. You should go on home." Keith told the younger man grimly.

"She's just mad, you know. I was stupid, I need to apologize. It'll all blow over." Logan argued.

Keith looked at Logan carefully. He'd obviously spent the night in his clothes which were now wrinkled and out of place. His eyes were red, from sleep deprivation or crying, possibly both all in all Logan looked as devastated as Veronica did. "Logan, " he said kindly. "Go home. Take a shower, get something to eat and have a nap. When she's ready she'll call you."

"No I-"

"Logan! Go home." Keith repeated stronger this time. "I don't want you hanging around here all day, harassing my daughter. Right now, she's upset, she needs time and your going to give it to her."

Logan looked up toward the apartment. "Did she get any of my messages?"

Keith sighed. "I'm sure she'll listen to them later."

Logan hesitated again, he was still starring up at the apartment as if debating between listening to him and forcing Veronica to listen.

"Right now she's tired. She cried a lot last night, so she's still in bed." Keith revealed and caught the flash of guilt that flickered in Logan's eyes. "Whatever happened, Veronicas never backs down from a fight. I'm sure if you give her a day or two she'll be on your doorstep demanding answers."

Logan's eyes lit with hope. "Yeah. She'll take my head off but we'll be okay. I'm going to fix this."

Keith nodded silently. He didn't want to tell Logan Veronica might dig her heels in and refuse to listen. Whatever happened he was on his daughters side but Logan looked..wounded. Maybe it was just kid stuff, Duncan had come home, stirring up trouble. Maybe.

"Thanks. Mr. Mars. Tell Veronica I'll see her tomorrow." Logan told him with a quick, sad smile as he climbed back into his car.

"Sure." Keith watched him start the car and pull away, before heading to his own car.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey! Willis!" Logan called, spotting Veronica's friend heading into the school.

Wallace paused, looking around him as Logan jogged toward him. He frowned.

"Hey, uh is Veronicas here?" Logan asked quietly as soon as he was closer.

"Veronica." Wallace repeated confused. "Veronicas Mars? And did you just call me Willis?"

"It's not your name? Yes Veronicas Mars. Is she here?" Logan snapped, already searching the crowds beyond them.

Wallace gave him a disbelieving look. "It's Wallace. Wallace Fennel and no, she's not."

Logan's face fell. "She stayed home?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. She's sick. Is there something you need or something, cause maybe I could help you." Wallace stared at him expectantly.

Logan looked over his shoulder at his SUV parked a few feet away wondering if he should go over to her place. She probably wouldn't open the door to him and her Dad would probably shoot him. He looked back at Wallace.

"Wallace, sorry. Listen, can you talk to her as soon as possible and tel her to call me. She's mad right now but I need to explain things to her. Everything will be fine as soon as she talks to me." Logan repeated, he'd said the same thing several times over the past two days, to her dad, his, her answering machine, her voice mail and finally over and over to himself because he couldn't bring himself to believe anything else.

"And tell her to look in the pocket of my coat." Logan grabbed Wallace's shoulder excitedly. "Tell her I got her that sparkly thing she asked for so it's official."

"Sparkly what? Why does she have your jacket? And why am I suddenly thinkin' this isn't about some case. What's official?" Wallace demanded horrified.

"Don't worry about it. She'll know what it means. Just tell her what I said." Logan nodded as he turned walking away and Wallace groaned.

"Veronica.." Wallace muttered shaking his head.

AFTER SCHOOL

Wallace stepped into the Mars apartment with a suspicious look. "You don't look sick."

Veronicas smiled wanly. "Sorry. I couldn't make it today. Did you pick up my assignments?"

"Yeah." he dropped his bag onto the chair. "And your messages. You should hear what everyone's talking about."

Veronicas shrugged uncomfortably. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Logan."

Wallace eyed her for a moment before nodding. "All right. Eww. The janitor's closet?" he groaned dramatically, sitting down on the couch.

"Guilty. Sorry. I wanted to figure things out first." Veronica sat on the couch across from him.

"Yeah well. Sounds like your secrets out now. What's going on? Logan asked me to tell you to call him and said your sparkly thing was in his jacket so It was official. What's official?" Wallace demanded.

Veronica glanced toward the coat rack by the front door where Logan's suit jacket was still hanging. Her father must have picked it up. "Our relationship." she laughed bitterly.

"I see." Wallace nodded looking thoughtful. "No I don't. Why is that funny?"

"Wallace..I need to tell you something." she said carefully.

He nodded. "Okay. You can tell me whatever you want."

"About a year ago..right after Lily died I went to a party. I wanted to show everyone that they couldn't get to me. Someone..handed me a drink.." she trailed off, remembering.

"Umm. I'm not going to like how this ends am I?" Wallace asked quietly.

"I didn't." she smiled grimly. "Anyway the drink was spiked. GHB, it's a date rape drug. I woke up the next day..I wasn't-fully dressed. I never knew who did it."

Wallace stared at her in shock. "You were raped?"

"I never told my Dad. I tried to report it but..Lamb's an idiot." she shrugged.

"Whoa, Logan?" Wallace fell back against the cushions.

She looked away, it still hurt to think it. "I don't know. Duncan asked him if he'd talked to me about the party yet. Since I don't remember most of the party..I don't know but Logan was guilty about something."

"What do you want me to do?" Wallace looked at her and she turned to look back at him.

"Just tell him to leave me alone for now. I need to..figure things out." she looked so sad sitting there that he reached over to hug her.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I wish I could do more."

"Your doing plenty." Veronica squeezed him back.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Wallace." Logan walked up to him, smiling. Wallace turned and slammed his fist into Logan's jaw. Logan felt his face exploded and stared up at the smaller kid from the ground.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded rubbing his sore jaw.

"Stay away from her. I swear you keep doggin' her like this and I'll go tell Weevil exactly what you did to her last year. They're friends now and I don't think he'd mind making sure you paid for what you did." Wallace leaned down to tell him furiously.

"What did I do? So we were a little drunk and we made a mistake, I shouldn't have walked away I know that. I can explain." Logan pushed off the ground, dusting the dirt from his clothes.

"Explain?" Wallace snorted. "You think you can explain how you accidently raped her? Somehow I don't think she'd buy it."

"What? I did what? No way!" Logan protested, shock reflected in his eyes.

"Don't even try to deny it. She told me how you drugged her and raped her when she passed out, that's sick man. You should be in jail." Wallace spat.

"Drugged..I didn't drug her. She wasn't..I didn't know."

"Yeah right." Wallace nodded disbelieving.

"I didn't. She was..wild that night. Laughing, dancing, flirting with every guy in the place, how the hell was I supposed to know? I got..mad. Lily was gone and there she was partying like nothing was wrong. I dragged her out of some guys arms and shoved her into a guest room. I yelled at her. She started to cry..I didn't mean for it to happen." Logan swallowed roughly. "When I woke up..I freaked. Duncan was still half in love with her, she was still following him around and Lily was gone. I hated her for it so when she never brought it up again I figured I was right, that it was a mistake and we both realized it."

"I'm supposed to buy that? You didn't know she was on something?" Wallace crossed his arms.

"I told you. I was drunk, I was angry. I wasn't thinking. She was the one who was having a blast. I just thought she was wasted, like me." Logan frowned. "Who drugged her?"

"She said she didn't know. My money's on you." Wallace gave him a disgusted look.

"Tell her..I didn't know about the drugs. I never would've..I'll find out who did it." he said to himself grimly.

"Yeah. You go ahead. But if you tell yourself you didn't rape her your lying." Wallace walked away, leaving Logan to stare after him.

Rage filled him slowly, _someone had done this to them. Someone had drugged her_. He walked into the building shaking with the need to kill someone.

AFTER SCHOOL

"You know, I'm beginning to see the benefits of home schooling. Today I took a Young and the Restless break. Did you know Mac is playing with JT and Kevin? I swear, how she keeps the two of them going I'll never know, I kinda like Kevin though." Veronicas teased as she sat down on the couch, pulling her legs up to cross them.

"I talked to Logan today." Wallace told her abruptly, watching the blood drain from her face.

It took her a minute to get enough air into her lungs to answer. "Okay."

"I told him to stay away from you or I'd get Weevil to break his legs." Wallace grinned at her and she smiled faintly. He watched her a moment before continuing. "He said..he said he didn't rape you."

"I didn't think he'd just confess." Veronica told him quietly but for a second hope leapt in her heart.

"Yeah well. He said he didn't know about the drugs, that you were..acting crazy and you..had sex with him." Wallace admitted uncomfortably.

Veronica nodded. "Right. I passed out and then had sex with him. I must have forgot."

"He said you were dancing and laughing. He pulled you into the room to yell at you and it just sorta happened." Wallace repeated rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't believe him..do you?" she looked at him, doubt and grief in her eyes and he sighed, looking away.

"I believe you. But he didn't seem like he was lying either." Wallace admitted and Veronicas sat back stunned.

_Carmen had done something she never would have believed she would do. She said she didn't remember doing it...?_

"He said I..we just-had sex? But he hated me, why would he suddenly sleep with me?" she demanded.

"I don't know. It sounded like..the two of you started out arguing and it just moved on from there. You should talk to him..if you want to." Wallace reached out for his bag to pull out a text book. "Did you look at the sparkly thing yet?"

"No. I'm not ready yet." She pulled her own book out with a sigh, her mind was already racing, trying to make sense of what Wallace had told her. "I don't know..what to do with this. Part of me can't believe it, I can't believe Logan would do it..but I woke up. I don't remember what happened."

"You could find out" Wallace observed. "If you wanted to. You do this type of thing all the time. If it was a case, how would you solve it?"

She stared at him incredulously, "Wallace your a genius." he grinned. "I'm so stupid, I let the emotional crap overload my brain. There was a hundred people there, someone had to have seen..something."

"Question is," Wallace interrupted her adrenaline rush. "How much are you willing to take on trust?"

"What do you mean?" she asked deflated.

He looked uncomfortable again. "Look Veronicas. I don't really know Logan, hell I don't think I even like the guy, but you must have seen something in him if you were together. Someone can tell you the parts of the party you forgot but no one's gonna know what happened in that bedroom."

She sat back, her chest hurting again. "I just need to know if someone saw the two of us fighting or if they saw him carry me into the room unconscious."

Wallace looked at her carefully. "Then what?"

She shook her head at him sadly. "I don't know."

"Veronicas," Wallace sighed. "If Logan means something to you..maybe you should figure out how to forgive him, if not..just let go. Or, you could ask Weevil to find you a hole to bury the body in." he suggested with a smile.

A startled laugh broke free and she clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle it.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

"Veronica, honey..are you home?" Keith called as he entered the small apartment.

Veronica's bedroom door opened and she stepped out, Wallace right behind her. "hey Dad, Wallace and I were trying to keep me from failing. What's up?"

Keith frowned unhappily and Veronica shook her head.

"Uh-oh. That is not a happy face. Come on, spill. Wait! Do we have to leave the country under assumed names immediately because I want my new name to be Alexandra." she dragged the name out to give it dramatic flare and Wallace laughed at her antics.

"Veronica.." her Dad sighed. "I'm not even sure I should be telling you-Logan's been arrested."

Her world froze. "What?"

"Apparently, he attacked another kid at school, Todd? Tad? Something. I don't know what happened but Logan had to be pulled off the other boy."

Stunned Veronica looked over at Wallace, who shrugged at her.

"You okay honey?" Keith asked concerned. "I know you and Logan aren't getting along right now but..I just thought you'd like to know."

"No. You were right." Veronica shook her head, lifting it to look at her father. "I guess it's time..to go see Logan."

POLICE STATION

"Thanks, Leo." Veronicas said softly as he unlocked the door for her.

"I guess he's the dead-best-friend's-boyfriend. Who you hate?" Leo teased.

She smiled faintly until the door swung open and she spotted Logan sitting on the bed facing her. She watches his face light up and he bounces off the bed to touch the grated wall.

"Veronicas."

She smiles again at Leo as he shuts the door behind her before turning to face Logan's excited face.

"I'm so glad, your here. I can't believe it." Logan babbled, grinning. "I've been trying to talk to you for days."

"Why did you attack Tad Montgomery?" she cut him off quickly before he could say something that would make her soften toward him.

He frowned at her. "It doesn't matter. I just want to talk to you, tell you how sorry I am. I should have-"

"It matters. I need to know exactly what happened." Veronicas cut him off again, sitting hesitantly on the chair a few feet from the metal wall that separated them.

"I needed to find out who gave you the drugs." Logan shrugged uncomfortably. "I asked a few questions, then when I talked to Tad he thought it was like this great joke or something." Logan smiled dangerously. "I told him how funny I thought it was."

"So Tad gave me the drink but you benefitted from the effects?" she asked, her voice strangling on the razors of pain that sliced through her.

"Benefitted? Veronicas, I was drunk. I was angry and stupid and I regret it. God, do you think I could do something like that? I made a mistake but that..whatever he gave you..you seemed happy. Drunk, laughing, dancing still having fun. I didn't know.." Logan pleaded with her, sincerity rang in his voice but the truth was there in his eyes. Logan had never known about the drugs, whatever else he was guilty of he hadn't knowingly raped her.

She nodded, a piece of her heart finally healing. "Okay. You didn't know. Right now we have to fix this. Here's what's going to happen; I'm going to go talk to your Dad, make sure he's in your corner. Next I'll tackle Tad and his father. If all goes well I'll get you out y tonight. Try to stay calm and not antagonize the local officers. Got it?"

"You don't have to do that, my lawyers can handle this. I just want to talk to you, I'm so glad-" Logan smiled at her and she stood up abruptly, heading for the door.

"Right now, I've got things to do. Just remember what I said.

"Veronicas," Logan called quietly and despite herself she turned to look at him. He was staring at her, regret and hope warring in his eyes. "I love you." he told her softly and she knew he meant it, knew he was risking everything he had left to give.

She knew he wanted her to tell him it was going to be okay, that they were going to make it past this. She just didn't have it in her. She stared at him for a minute before turning to go. "Yeah. You do."

ECHOLLS HOUSE

Aaron looked surprise to find her on his doorstep but he smiled as he stepped aside to invite her in.

"Logan's not here you know." he warned as they headed toward the livingroom.

"I just came from the police station." she told him flatly as he waved her toward one of the couches.

"Actually, I'm surprised your here at all. I know you and Logan aren't' talking. What brings you by?" Aaron asked sitting across from her.

"Just helping out a friend." she told him airily but smiled with determination.

"Yes, well. Logan definitely needs help. He hasn't been doing too well ever since his mom.." Aaron gave her a sad, mournful look and she almost groaned aloud.

"Right. Well we're going to help him. I need you to call Tad's Dad, he won't take a call from me, I'm pretty sure and we need to meet somewhere a little less public. Arrange to have him come over to talk here. Don't mention me. Next, I'm sure the press will be at the jail by the time Logan gets out. You'll make sure they believe Logan was the hero of the story." Veronicas laid it out carefully, the glint in her eyes worrying Aaron.

"How do you expect me to do that? He beat another boy, and for no good reason." Aaron tried to look concerned and she glared at him.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" she asked.

"What?" Aaron's face dropped.

"Let's not play that game, okay? I know what you do to Logan, and I also know it hasn't happened in a while. That isn't going to change, now is it? You leave the details to me and this can all be over by tomorrow, no damage to your precious reputation." she spat at him.

Aaron sized her up quickly before smiling, embarrassment clearly written on his face. Somehow she'd thought he was a better actor than that. "Listen, I don't know what Logan's been telling you but-"

"No, no buts." she shook her head at him. "He didn't tell me. Things started to add up I hadn't seen before. Memories started to pile up and make sense, but that isn't the point right now. Right now, I need you to go make that phone call so we can go save Logan."

Aaron nodded. "You know, I'm more than happy to help my son. Regardless of the accusations he seems to be throwing around again." he told her as he headed toward the phone.

"That's great, Mr. Echolls. I'm sure Logan will really appreciate your help but the reason I mentioned it was because Logan did something embarrassing to you but no matter what the cameras say or see your going to keep playing dedicated Dad and I better not find any new bruises or I'll know what happened." Veronica all but snarled. She was shaking with anger and Aaron stared at her, frowning.

"Don't under-estimate me. I protect the people I care about, full stop. And I'll find a way." she warned him grimly. "How bout that phone call?"

HALF/HOUR LATER

She could hear Aaron's voice thanking them for coming over as he led them toward the livingroom.

"Thanks for coming over, Roger. I know how hard this must've been on the family. Tad I'm glad you could make it. That looks like it hurts, can I get either of you anything to drink?"

"Aaron, I don't see what all this is about. Tad insisted on coming, he wanted to know if you knew what the hell Logan was thinking when he attacked him today?" another older males voice answered a second before they turned the corner and saw her.

She rose slowly. "I think that's where I come in." she observed drily.

The three men stopped in the door starring at her. Aaron watched her with a wary amusement, while Tad sneered and his father frowned in confusion.

"Who the hell is this?" Roger demanded.

"Logan's bit on the side." Tad remarked with a smirk. She transferred her gaze to him and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"My names Veronicas Mars. As in former sheriff Mars' daughter. Blah blah, you know the story." Veronica waved gaily.

Roger turned to stare at Aaron. "Are you saying this whole thing was over this little-"

"Now now. That's no way to speak to a lady, Rog. Now, I think we should jump right in, how bout you?" she dropped the charm. "I want all charges against Logan dropped within the hour. Tad, you'll tell everyone that you said something to set him off, you may infer an insult to me without specifics please. The media will probably be on hand for his release or later, you'll tell them Tad and Logan are friends who got into a heated argument but are the best of buds once again. You'll go your way, we'll go ours. A happily-ever-after, all around."

Roger laughed in disbelief while Aaron took it all in silently. "And what makes you think I'll go along with any of this?" Roger demanded.

Veronica smiled. "Oh, you know. Old money friends, boys will be boys, the fact that I can send your son to jail for six to twenty on drug charges. Any of those will do."

"I beg your pardon?" Roger huffed indignant.

"You should. Logan was wailing on dear old Tad here because Tad slipped GHB in my drink at a party." she looked at Tad and waved her finger at him. "Naughty, Naughty! And I'm not the first am I?"

"Aaron! I don't know why your family has chosen to associate with this little liar but I suggest you stop doing so before she destroys every one of you." Roger announced angrily.

Aaron shrugged silently while Veronicas smiled grimly.

"I only destroy people I don't like. Tad, your going to have to step in here. The idea of letting you off this easily frankly makes me ill, but I'll stick to my side of the deal if you stick to yours. Your father keeps pushing though and I'll really have a grudge against the Montgomerys." Veronicas warned.

Tad turned to his father. "Maybe we should just drop the charges."

"What?" Roger sputtered turning purple. "I'm not letting that pyscho-"

"DAD!" Tad stopped him, shooting Veronica a frantic look.

"Oh goody, your figuring it out. Communication really is the best way to build a relationship. Sorry Rog. You've only got two choices: let Logan go or watch your son go with him. Then you and Aaron can play Which Father gets to spend more time visiting county lockup!" She grinned.

"I'll drop the charges." Tad answered immediately and she nodded.

"Don't forget about the press." she reminded.

He nodded, turning to go when she called him. "And Tad? I hear about girls waking up with their memories missing pieces when your anywhere near them and I won't play nice anymore."

He stared at her a minute before turning away, dragging his father with him, as the older man called out threats over his shoulder.

Aaron looked at her, "now what?"

"Now," she picked up her bag. "We go get Logan."

JAIL

Logan smiled the minute he spotted her. "You came back." he slid forward on the bed.

Aaron walked in behind her and Logan's smile faded. "What's he doing here?"

"We may need him. Tad and his father should be here shortly, if they're not already in the building somewhere, Leo's checking." Veronica answered.

"What did you do?" Logan frowned, worry in his eyes as he stared at her.

She looked away. "Pointed out the dangers of drug dealers who throw stones."

"Veronicas.." Logan groaned. "You didn't need to do that."

"Don't worry about it." she shifted uncomfortably. "The vultures are circling, you and Tad are going to take away dinner. When we get out, your Dad's going to talk to the press and explain; boys will be boys, Yada Yada. You and Tad are still friends, got it?" Veronica looked at him and he shook his head at her.

"I'm not going to say that." he denied.

"Yes you are." Veronicas leaned back against the far wall to look at him. "It's the easiest way to diffuse the situation and your going to go along with anything else that crops up. Problem solved."

Logan stared at her, probably trying to figure how hard to push when he suddenly relented, nodding. "Okay. Sorry."

She nodded. "I'm going to go see if Leo has any news."

"Wait!" Logan called out but she slipped out the door, ignoring his call, leaving him alone with Aaron.

"So," Aaron smiled faintly. "Quite the girl you've got there."

Logan sat back down. "Yeah."

He stared at his son hesitantly. "She threatened me you know?"

Logan looked up surprised. "For what?"

Aaron smiled as he sat on the chair provided. "She told me if you had any new bruises she'd know who gave them to you."

"She's not going to do anything, just leave her alone." Logan answered instantly.

"What do think I'm going to do to her?" Aaron asked curiously and Logan's fist clenched. Aaron's eyes went to his son's fist and he smiled. "She didn't tell me what you two are fighting about though, did it have something to do with Tad?"

"Don't worry about it. It's over right." Logan gave him a tight smile.

"Right." Aaron nodded. "She said something to him about drugs, claim he gave her some without her knowledge at a party? Said she woke up without her memory?"

Logan's whole body went stiff and Aaron looked away.

Forty five minutes later they all stood outside the Sheriff's station while the Sheriff made a brief announcement about the charges being dropped. She watched the crowd while she stood off to the side a bit, with Logan far to close. The screaming vultures weren't happy about the prey getting away. Lamb was surprising helpful as he gruffly muttered resentfully on the old boy network: Nothing to see here, nudge nudge, wink wink.

"Mr Echolls, what do you think of your son's behavior? This is the second time in a year he's had a problem with violence." a brunette in navy demanded, drawing Veronica's gaze.

Aaron stepped up immediately, looking properly humble but proud. "My son's a growing into a wonderful young man, I've spoken to him and he knows fighting, especially among friends is unnecessary and foolish. He and Tad had a disagreement and it went too far."

_You can practically here the women sighing from here, make me gag._ Veronica thought vengefully as another reporters hand shot up.

"What was the fight over?"

She cleared her throat and adopted a shy look. "I think that one's for me." she stepped forward hesitantly. "Hi, um. Logan was defending me." she smiled up at him adoringly. "Tad said something I misunderstood and I got upset. That's when he and Tad argued."

_Just don't ask about the swelling that's beginning to mar Tad's pretty boy smile. _

Another hand, this time attached to a blond who's teeth were too shiny to look directly at.

"Logan, is this your new girlfriend?"

Logan stepped closer, slipping an arm around her waist and she resisted the urge to pull away. "Yep. Most beautiful girl in Neptune." he smiled charmingly and pressed a kiss to her hair.

Veronica shuddered but forced herself to smile up at him even as her stomach rolled.

"Tad, what did you say?" the first breathless brunette asked.

"My son was merely complimenting the girl. As Logan said she's a beautiful girl, Logan was appropriately overprotective." Roger answered carefully, defending his son.

The reporter looked disappointed. "So this is all over, your all friends now?"

"Absolutely." Veronica nodded a bit frantically, she needed to get away quickly.

"How about a shot of Logan and Tad shaking hands?" some guy asked in the back and she stopped herself from glaring at him. _What two guys are going to want to shake hands after one of them admits to hitting on the others girlfriend causing the second guy to beat the snot out of him?_

Logan stiffened.

"Just do it." Veronica ordered through a stiff smile.

He leaned down to speak into her ear softly, "I'm not shaking his hand. I'd rather rip it off and shove it up his-"

"Just get over there." Veronicas pushed him toward the other boy while Logan squeezed her painfully. Tad was standing stiffly as they approached and he put his hand out slowly. Logan kept one arm around a smiling Veronicas as he reached out to take Tad's hand in his.

"If that's it. I've got work to do." Sheriff Lamb announced just as Tad's knuckles turned white.

The crowd moved away, so she pinched Logan to get him to release Tad's sore hand. Tad shot him an evil look as he walked away, with his father, rubbing his hand.

"Let's go." she said quickly, leading them away from the front of the building and toward the parking lot. Aaron followed slowly and she waited until the area looked empty before pulling away from Logan.

"I guess that's it. Here's your Dad's car, you'll need to go by the school to pick up Big-Your SUV before the school has it towed." she waved toward Aaron as he reached them. "Mr. Echolls you'll remember what I said?"

Aaron saluted as he opened the car to get inside and she turned to look at Logan.

Logan shoved his hands into his pockets to keep himself from reaching for her. "Thanks for everything."

"Sure. I'll see you around, try not to get into any more trouble." she stepped away but Logan reached for her hand.

"Whoa, wait. I thought we could go somewhere, celebrate maybe?"

She snatched her hand away as if it hurt. "I don't think so."

Logan felt his chest tighten painfully. "Okay. We don't have to celebrate. We can just go somewhere. Talk. Anything. Anything you want."

She shook her head at him. "I just want to go home. I didn't come here for this."

"But I need to explain, I want you to believe me." Logan pleaded earnestly and she stared at him, not wanting to hurt him any more.

"I've heard it all from Wallace already...I'm not ready to talk to you." she told him softly, sadly.

"When then? I made a mistake, I know that. Your never going to forgive me? You won't even talk to me." Logan bit out angrily. She could see the frustration in his eyes and for a minute they were back four months when he could barely stand her.

"I can't. It's more than just a mistake Logan." She stared at him, tears were burning her eyes.

"I didn't rape you." Logan stated quietly and she flinched.

"I know you don't think you did, but my choices were taken away from me. Maybe I could have said no but I don't remember." Veronica felt the wetness on her cheeks before she realized she was crying and reached up to wipe away the tears.

"Tell me how to fix this." Logan asked quietly, determined.

"I don't think you can. I have to deal with this on my own." she told him sadly. He wanted to argue, she could see it in his eyes but there wasn't anything left to say. She needed to go, needed to get away from his sad eyes and the wounded hurt that radiated from him before she did something completely foolish and gave in.

She turned to go and he caught her hand, yanking her back into his arms as he crushed her mouth against him. Desperation poured off him as he kissed her and she ripped herself away, sobbing now.

"Wait!" he tried to grab her again and she ran, darting into her car and locking the door.

"I'm sorry." he shouted at her, through the window as she started the car. She threw it into gear and shoved down on the gas, forcing him to step back. Tears blinding her she never saw him fall to his knees, his face in his hands.

**Chapter Six**


	2. Six

Title: Forever After

Legal: For legal purposes it must be stated that I do not own the characters Of Veronica Mars nor do I own the lyrics of "Here I am" by Kelly Clarkson. Love em' both though.

**Chapter Six**

A WEEK LATER

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

Logan looked away quickly, as soon as Veronica turned her head his way. He was trying to give her space but it wasn't easy. The first day she'd come back to class she'd practically ran, every time she saw him. He tried to smile at her but she turned away and every time she rejected him it tore at his heart.

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, _

_Like nothing_ _could go wrong_

He was watching her again, or still. Starring with sad but hopeful brown eyes and it hurt her heart to look at him. She was sitting at lunch with Wallace talking about Miss Simmon's Bio lab and Logan was ten feet away. She could get up and walk over there, into his arms and this..ache would go away.

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

He'd lain awake last night, tracing the framed photo of the two of them that he'd put next to the bed. They looked so happy; wrapped in each other's arms and moments later it was gone.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

"Do you think he knew?" Veronica asked abruptly.

Wallace frowned. "Who? Knew what?"

Veronica flushed pulling her gaze away from Logan's quiet form.

Wallace followed her look. "Logan?" he paused, thinking carefully. "Nah. Not his style right? He's obnoxious and impulsive. First thing that pops in his head, you know?"

"Yeah. I know." She frowned looking over toward Logan again.

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears, I cry._

_Behind these hazel eyes._

"Hey, Logan, you up for something this weekend? Mike and I are headed over to the islands." Casey asked.

The Islands, LaCuna Bay. Where he'd wanted to take Veronica. "Uh..I don't know." He answered, glancing quickly toward Veronica's table.

Casey followed his gaze. "Wanna ask your girlfriend first? It's okay we won't call you whipped."

"Thanks." Logan smiled sarcastically. "I won't ask why you and Mike are going away together for the weekend."

"Ha, ha." Casey punched his shoulder.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

"I don't know how to feel, when I look at him." Veronica admitted glancing toward Logan.

Wallace followed her look. "Depends. If it was important, then maybe you should just talk to the guy. If you were just playin'? Stay mad, forget it. He's a jerk anyway, right?"

"He's not-" Veronica started to defend Logan when she caught Wallace's look. "Okay, fine. You caught me."

"You obviously care for the guy, for whatever reason." Wallace gave her a sad look. "You gonna hate the guy forever, for a mistake he didn't even know he was making?"

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together,_

_But so broken up inside._

"Yeah, man. I'm up for whatever." Logan dragged his eyes away from her, smiling brashly.

"Right on, we'll do a little surfing, check out the local ravers. Pick up a couple hotties." Casey smiled.

_Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

"What are you planning to do this weekend?" Veronica asked suddenly, changing topics, and pulling her eyes away fromLogan again.

"My mom's sending me to Atlanta. My grandmothers. She says I need to go remember my roots." Wallace grumbled unhappily.

Veronica raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Nana's old fashioned. No tv, church on sundays, bed at eight." Wallace admitted and she stifled a laugh.

"It's your fault! She told me we were being too secretive lately." Wallace gave her an embarrassed look and she started laughing.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

Logan's head jerked around at the sound of her laugh. She looked happy for the first time in a week and he found himself smiling. He wanted her to be happy, he just wanted her to forgive him so he could be happy with her.

_Broken up, Deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears, I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Laughing felt good it gave her relief from the crushing ache she carried in her chest, but she knew Logan was watching, so close, so far away. She missed him.

_Swallow me, then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you, it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside, Anymore_

"Dude, seriously, your kinda making me ill. If you wanna go hang out with her, go. I don't wanna sit here and watch you ogle your own girlfriend." Casey complained.

"Shut up." Logan said without turning his head. She was still smiling when Weevil walked up and she turned her beautiful smile up at him.

_Anymore..._

Weevil was looking at her funny. "Hey, what's up?" she asked still smiling at Wallace's grumbling.

"Is it true?" Weevil demanded, his voice accusing.

She stopped smiling. "Is what true?"

"You, with him." Weevil shot an evil look over her shoulder, toward Logan.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

Why was she even talking to him? Logan's fist clenched angrily. Weevil looked angry about something, Veronica had lost her beautiful smile. Her first in over a week and Weevil had destroyed it, like he'd destroyed everything else. Weevil glanced his way and Veronica turned to look at him, meeting his gaze.

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears, I cry._

_Behind these hazel eyes._

She glanced over her shoulder at Logan, who was watching them intently. The moment their eyes met she felt the same tug that always drew her to him. Logan needed her and she wanted to go to him, she knew it hurt him to watch her talk to Weevil, especially with things between them so strainedBut she wasn't ready"Come on, lets go talk." She rose, leading Weevil away. She didn't turn to catch the look of hurt on Logan's face.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

He watched her walk away with Weevil and something broke inside. He rubbed the spot over his heart absently as he stared at them. Despite everything, he'd still waited for her to forgive him, but what if she found someone else, Lily had. He wanted to go over there and rip her away but he knew he'd lose her all over again. She glanced his way and he saw Weevil follow her look before they turned back to each other, dismissing him.

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears, I cry._

_Behind these hazel eyes._

"You don't understand." Veronica gave in and glanced back to see Logan watching them. She felt a piercing guilt. "I know you don't like him but Logan's not the way he seems. He's just..complicated."

"Yeah, he's complicated. That's what Lily said, you forget about her? Huh?" Weevil sneered.

She felt the jab hit its mark and the burning started behind her eyes. "How can you say that? I loved Lily."

"So did I. What do you think, she would say about you and him making time, instead of finding out what happened to her?" Weevil glared at Logan over her head.

"I am finding out. I never stop looking!" Veronica shot out furiously.

"Yeah." Weevil looked away. "Just remember, everybody has secrets, even your boy over there."

"He wasn't even in the country!" Veronica told him angrily, but Weevil shook his head at her.

"Whatever." He turned, walking away while she struggled with the urge to run after him and scream at him.

"What was that about?" Wallace asked, nodding toward Weevil's retreating form, as he walked up.

"He wasn't happy about Logan." She shrugged.

"Who is? Funny thing? I could have said the same thing, in reverse." Wallace answered.

Instantly her eyes went to Logan's table . It was empty, she searched the lunch crowd for his familiar face and felt disappointment fill her when she didn't find him.

"He left." Wallace answered her unspoken search. "He watched you for a while then he just got up and walked away. I don't think he was feeling very good, he looked kinda pale."

"Come on. I've got things to do." Veronica tugged at his arm to get him to walk with her. She ignored the pale comment, she knew he was saying it to get a rise from her. He glanced at her with worry in his eyes but stayed silent as they headed back inside.

**Chapter Seven:**

**SATURDAY**

She glanced at the clock when the phone ran. Seven forty three, too early to be her Dad checking in from Detroit. When he'd said, he was going out of town this weekend she'd been secretly relieved. Ever since the night of the party he'd been..hovering. It was endearing _really. At least that's what she told herself_. It was probably Wallace calling to whine about being stuck at his grandmother's. She smiled as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Veronica?"

She frowned. "And this is?"

"It's Aaron. Aaron Echolls. I-Veronica I don't-" he stuttered and her heart stopped.

"Logan? Is he-?" she stood, looking around frantically. _Keys, Keys! Where the hell are my keys? _"What happened?" _oh my God, Logan, not Logan no._

"I-he's alright. I think. I..found something. It..something about Lily. Can you come over. I don't know what to do. Logan's not here he left for the weekend with some friends but I'm not sure what I found, what this means." Aaron admitted.

_He's okay. Logan's okay._ Her heart stopped trying to beat its way out of her chest and she took deep calming breaths. "What is it? What did you find?"

"Logan wasn't in Tijuana the day Lily died. He came home earlier that day. I found- a tape, there's tapes of Lily..and Logan." Aaron admitted.

_Tapes? _"Tapes? Like video tapes?" she echoed in confusion.

"I'll show you when you get here." Aaron said and before she could ask him what was on them she herd the dial tone in her ear when he hung up.

She stared at the phone for a minute, torn. Logan wasn't there, she could go over, take a look. Maybe;there was something on them but Lily loved to tape things, there was plenty of footage of Lily and the things she loved. It made sense for Logan to have some of them, keep them to remember her. She shrugged, reaching for her bag. Her dad would call in another hour, she had to be back by then or he'd worry. It would take ten minutes to get to Logan's and another ten back which left forty minutes to get Logan's Dad to tell her what he thought he knew and hand over the tapes so she could watch them. "Piece of cake." She piked up her keys to head out and Backup whined, following her.

"Sorry buddy. Not this time, okay? Stay here, I'll be back soon."

Backup panted at her but dutifully sat back to watch her leave.

She made it to the Echolls estate in eleven minutes, thanks to an excessively long red light and pressed the gates intercom.

"Hello?" Aaron's voice crackled over the box.

"It's Veronica." She answered.

"Come up to the garage." Aaron instructed as the gates slid open. She drove through them slowly, following the winding path to the open garage doors. She parked the car inside and stepped out just as the garage door lowered and Aaron stepped through a connecting door.

"Through here." Aaron gestured with a distracted smile. "I'm glad you came Veronica." He stepped back, allowing her to enter first. "I don't want to think badly of my son. I know I-I'm not the greatest father and I do have a bad temper. I'm working on that but Logan's my son. As much as he may think he hates me, the truth is we're more alike then he'd care to admit."

Veronica turned to look at him, confused about the things Aaron was revealing to her. "I don't understand."

"Logan knew Lily was cheating on him. He'd come home so angry, Lynne, his mother, used to talk to him whenever he got like that. She told me, about Lily, about how wild she was." Aaron walked her toward the back of the house, gesturing for her to follow him.

"What does this have to do with Lilly's murder?" Veronica demanded, uncomfortable with talking about Logan's jealousy over Lily.

"She slept around on him, you know?" Aaron confided, looking back to gage her reaction.

"What?" Veronica stared incredulously as they walked into a darkened room. The only light came from a projector screen that glared white from one end of the room.

"Sit," Aaron pointed toward the couch as he headed to the machine. "I didn't know you and your father were still investigating Lily's murder. Oh, don't worry," he waved her away, when she opened her mouth to demand how he knew. "Logan doesn't tell tales-except when he's drunk. He's been plenty drunk since you came into his life. One minute he's in love the next minute you hate him and then your running off with that-what's his name biker. The same one Lily screwed. Strange. Guess you two had a lot in common too."

She was shaking, she realized suddenly. Something was off, wrong about the whole thing. "I'm not-"

The screen flickered to life and Lily's face stared at her. Veronica shut her mouth in surprise when Lily smiled. "You should have a mirror up there."

"Your vain, my love." Logan's voice said from somewhere nearby.

"And your a prude. Don't be boring." Lily admonished and Veronica finally broke out of her shocked stupor to see Lily was laying on a bed. It looked familiar. A minute later a figure moved into frame, leaning over Lily's reclining form.

"Mm. You're a little she-devil, aren't you?" Logan teased kissing Lily's lips. She put her arms around him, kissing him in return. _It was a long time ago, it shouldn't hurt to see them together like this. She knew Logan loved Lily she'd just forgotten that Lily had also loved Logan._

"Logan!" a voice called and Logan's head lifted. He groaned.

"Your brother's here."

"That's my big brother. Worst timing in the world." Lily quipped and Veronica smiled.

A minute later the view switched and she saw Duncan enter through the gauze curtains. Curtains she recognized, it was the pool house. Lily wasn't filming, she was being filmed without her knowledge. Betrayal slammed into her.

"Hey Logan. We going out tonight or what?" Duncan was asking just as she watched her younger self walk in behind him.

"Yeah. We're going." Logan confirmed smiled as Lily rose reaching out to grab the younger Veronica.

"Veronica Mars, what are you wearing!" Lily demanded, critically frowning at the other girl's outfit and Veronica found herself wincing at her younger self's clothing. _It was pretty bad, did I really dress like that. Martha Stewart watch out!_

"It's..what's wrong with it?" the younger Veronica asked self consciously.

"It's horrible. You look like a peasant girl form one of those foreign films." Lily grimaced.

"Leave her alone." Duncan stepped in, slipping an arm around the younger her.

"But-" Lily protested.

"She's fine." Logan reached out to pull Lily back. He smiled at the young Veronica. "You look fine."

"Thanks." Her younger self replied with a shy smile, before sticking her tongue out at Lily, who promptly stuck her tongue out in return.

"Let's go." Duncan ordered, rolling his eyes at the two of them. He walked out holding the younger Veronica's hand as she turned back to cross her eyes at Lily, who made a face back.

"Come on, Brat." Logan said with a long-suffering sigh.

"Why do you always do that?" Lily demanded suddenly, turning around to confront him.

"Do what?" Logan asked frowning.

"You're always nice to Veronica and act like I'm being mean to her. You act like she's a child or some thing." Lily pouted.

"I don't. Veronica's..I don't know-innocent or something. You should just let her be instead of trying to change her all the time." Logan crossed his arms over his chest as Lily smiled slyly.

"You still have a crush on her, don't you?" Lily taunted.

"What?" Logan stared at her incredulously.

"Trina told me about your old crush. A Soccer uniform? Pretty kinky for such a boring guy." Lily raised her eyebrow.

"Your-she's.." Logan shook his head at her. "It was four years ago. Don't go around repeating things like that or Duncan'll have a fit."

"No, he won't. Veronica' not a cheat. Besides..she'd never have you in a million years, Logan Echolls. You're damaged goods." Lily smiled wickedly. Poking him in the chest with her finger and Veronica wanted to yell at her old friend. "Just like me." Lily laughed. _How could you Lily?_ Lily darted out the door, still laughing and Logan shook his head as he walked behind her.

The footage stopped with a whirl and the screen went white again, shocking Veronica back to present day. She blinked, the darkness in the room surprising her after she'd been so wrapped up in the past.

"What is this?" Veronica asked, turning to look at Logan's Dad.

"It's a tape. From the pool house. It was on, recording every time someone entered." Aaron explained detached.

"Security?" she frowned. _Why keep tapes of Logan and Lily?_

"Not exactly." Aaron answered raising his hand so she could see the gun he held that pointed at her.

She gaped in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"What I have to. When Logan started bringing that little slut around I knew she would be trouble. Logan never listened, to anyone or anything. She screwed around everyone knew it and he was a laughingstock, but did he care? No, it was Lily this, Lily that! You should have seen them, hopping into bed together all the time, it was disgusting." Aaron spat, coming around to face her.

"Why are you telling me this?" she demanded her eyes focused on the gun in his hand.

"She was going to ruin my family. I just wanted to talk to her. Reason with her, she wouldn't listen. She went crazy, screaming at me. I-I hit her to get her to shut up and she came at me. I knocked her away and she fell. She never got up again." Aaron explained gazing off distractedly.

Tears spilling down her cheeks as she stared in horror at him. "You, you killed Lily?"

His eyes flashed back to her. "It was her own fault. She was a slut, she wasn't good enough for this family!"

She felt a wave a nausea roll through her. "Oh God. You slept with her." _Logan was going to be devastated. Oh Lily, why? Why did you do this? _

Aaron pointed toward the screen. "In the pool house. She said she felt guilty, she wanted to tell Logan. She just wanted to get back at him for kissing some girl."

"So you slept with her and she was going to tell. Logan never would have let it go, he would've told the world and your precious public image would have been torn apart. 'Movie star caught in bed with sons' underage girlfriend'" she quoted, turning it into a headline. "So you swatted her down like a bug? You ruined our lives, Logan's life."

"He would've been fine, if you hadn't come into his life. Dredging up Lily's death all over again, and now.." He frowned at her regretfully. "And now, I can't let you go on, digging around. Logan's out of the country with friends, by the time he gets back you'll have had a little accident. I'm really disappointed, Veronica, Logan's going to have a tough time losing you before he could make up for your fight. Don't worry though, " Aaron smiled encouragingly. "I'm going to be here for him. Maybe we'll move, we'll rebuild our relationship."

"You're sick." She stepped back slowly. "Listen Aaron, Logan is going to blame himself again. He'll be devastated but you don't have to do this. I won't say anything. I'll even help you rebuild your relationship with Logan." She offered with a shaky smile. Another small step.

"Really?" Aaron looked at her curiously. "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. Afer all, Logan needs his father, right?" deliberately playing stupid as she edged herself back another step.

"Nice try. You're not really a very good actress, Veronica. You can't stand me, all those lies Logan's been telling." Aaron reminded her.

"They're not lies." Veronica dropped the act. "You beat him. Broken noses, cigarette burns. I heard, I just didn't want to believe."

"You don't know anything. You're a stupid little whore like Lily. Let's go." He pointed toward the door with his gun.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she turned to face the door, moving slowly.

"We're going to take a nice little ride." Aaron said walking up behind her to push the gun into her back. She walked into the hallway carefully, trying to think. If she could reach into her bag for her cell phone without Aaron noticing.. But who could she call. Neptune's Sheriff's office would probably just ignore it as a prank. Wallace, her dad even Logan was out of town.

Suddenly the door ahead of her opened and even as she opened her mouth to call out a hand slapped over her mouth.

She struggled against Aaron's punishing grip as Logan stepped inside carrying a backpack. Her eyes widened as she recognized him and fought harder to get free. Logan shut the door behind him and walked out a view.

"Stop fighting. I'll shoot you right here and tell Logan you broke in to prove he killed Lily." Aaron hissed against her ear.

Her hands dropped as she stopped fighting him and he pushed her ahead of him once more. She waited until they were closer to the door before dropping to her knees. Flipping over quickly she struck out aiming a kick for Aaron's kneecap. She heard a satisfying crack as he boot connected with jeanclad bone. Aaron shouted as he fell to his own knees but she was already scrambling to her feet.

"Logan!" she screamed as she ran, racing to put a wall between her and Aaron's gun. "Logan!"

The hallway ended and she turned another corner. _Where are you? Where? Where?_ The rooms were all empty but she continued to turn corners until she turned another and froze.

Aaron was standing three feet away holding the gun that pointed at her heart. "He's either wearing those headphones of his or passed out already. Either way he won't be any help to you."

_I'm sorry Logan. I'm so sorry. I'm going to leave you alone again. _She stared at the barrel of the gun and saw all the faces she loved; her Dad, Wallace, Duncan, Lily, her mom and finally Logan. She saw them smiling and then devastated by grief except Lily. Lily was waiting for her on the other side. She took a deep breath, time seeming to slow as she faced reality. Aaron was going to kill her and finally she would find peace, because she would be with Lily again. Veronica closed her eyes.

"Veronica." Logan's face flashed in her mind. "Don't leave me." He had pleaded.

"I won't." She had told him and she opened her eyes. "I won't let you kill me like you killed Lily."

"What are you going to do, I'm the one with the gun?" he pointed out, smiling at her. She felt rage fill her.

"She has me." Logan said softly as he stepped out form the hallway behind her.

Aaron's face went slack as he stared in shock at his son but Veronica looked at Logan as he stepped past her. Logan looked back at her with despair in his eyes. She wanted to reach out to him, tell him it wasn't his fault but Aaron was already talking even as Logan put himself between her and his father.

"Logan, stop. You don't understand. She broke in here, looking for evidence to use against you. She blames you for Lily's death." Aaron protested while Veronica surreptitiously reached for her cell phone.

"I don't care." Logan said flatly. "I don't care why she's here all I care about is why she thinks your going to kill her and why she thinks you killed Lily."

"She's crazy. She probably killed Lily herself. She attacked me." Aaron argued. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be gone this weekend."

"Why? So you cold kill my girlfriend in peace. Again?" Logan questioned dangerously and Veronica saw his fists clench.

Frantically she pushed the emergency dial button on her phone. She prayed as it rang until dispatch finally picked up. "Logan don't do anything stupid." She told him aloud. "Mr. Echolls you don't want to shoot your own son. Why don't you lower your gun?"

"Veronica, get out of here." Logan said softly.

"I'm not laving you." She vowed fiercely to his back.

"She 's not going anywhere. Don't do this, Logan. Don't make me do this." Aaron pleaded.

"Make you?" Logan sneered. "Like I made you break my nose? Or whip me with your belt? Am I going to make you kill me?..The only way your getting to Veronica is through me. You tell me."

"Logan, no." Veronica gripped his shirt, trying to drag him away.

"Logan, she has to be stopped, can't you see that? She wants to ruin our family." Aaron waved his gun toward her. "She was just using you to get to me."

She felt Logan flinch beneath her hands and wished she could explain things to him but she couldn't risk Aaron getting angrier.

"It doesn't' matter. It's over." Logan told his father, stepping closer. "I'll tell everyone what you've done. To me. To Lily. To all of us. You're not the hero in this one, Pop."

Aaron regarded his son sadly. "Then I guess it doesn't matter how this ends."

It sounded like a balloon popping from far away. A loud bang before Logan slammed backward into her, before the smell of cordite filled her nostrils. She fell with him, cradling him in her arms as she hit the floor. Aaron stood over them with a horrified look on his face.

"Logan!" she screamed, dragging herself out form under him to lean over his writhing form.

"Veronica." Logan choked as blood bloomed over the black stain on his shirt. She pressed her hands to the hole in his side to staunch the bleeding.

"Hold on, hold on." She chanted, stripping out of her jacket to press it over the wound.

"Veronica." Logan coughed again.

"Sshh. Don't talk. It'll be okay." She was crying, tears dripping from her face onto his shirt. "I love you."

"Go. Run." Logan whispered, his face pale, his eyes glassy with shock.

She shook her head at him. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Please?" Logan reached for her hands, pulling them away.

"It's too late." Aaron answered instead, as another round clicked into place.

Veronica turned to stare at him over her shoulder. There was no remorse, no concern for his son who lay bleeding to death. She looked down at the blood on her hands and slowly she pulled Logan's hand over her jacket, pressing down to slow the bleeding. She stood shakily and turned to face the author of the past year's misery.

"Your son of a bitch! I called the cops and they're on their way to arrest you, you stupid ass. The world's going to know what a fucking coward Aaron Echolls really is you murdering-"

Aaron raised the gun and she screamed, launching herself at him. He dropped the gun as he tried to pry her off but she held on, biting, scratching, digging her nails into his eyelids. Screeching the whole time like a woman possessed.

Aaron got a hand over her face and shoved her off, knocking her into the wall. She was about to fly at him again when the popping came again and they both froze. Veronica stared at the red stain spreading across Aaron's shirt stupidly. Aaron looked down and frowned before falling back onto the sea-green carpet.

The gun dropped from Logan's hand and she snapped out of her daze to rush to his side.

"Logan! Can you hear me? Hold on. I'm calling 911. Help's coming." She promised reaching for her cell phone even as the sirens crew closer. "Hear that? They're on their way."

"Veronica..."Logan sighed, starring at her.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"I'm sorry." Logan shivered and she felt more tears drip off her chin.

"It's okay." She told him, trying to smile.

"Do you think Lily will be there?" he asked and she went rigid with fear.

"Don't you give up on me Logan! Don't you leave me! You hold on, Damn it!" Veronica sobbed, replacing her hands over him.

"Never." Logan smiled faintly and then he was gone.


	3. Eight

**Title: Forever After**

**Legal: **I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the characters or storylines of "Veronica Mars" If I did, Veronica wouldn't still be pining over her ex-loser get-a-life-Duncan Kane when she has a super cutie like Logan!

**Personal Note: **Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. I love knowing people out there love Logan like I do, he's a great character and I've loved writing about him. Thanks especially to Cori, who wrote directly to me, not once but Twice, to tell me she was enjoying Forever After. Here's the last bits..I think. LoL AmandaSpencer

**Chapter Eight**

Leo looked over at Veronica, she was sitting so still he wondered if she'd gone into shock. "You okay, over there?"

Her whole body flinched, wide, startled eyes turned to look at him. "What? Oh, yeah. Fine." She looked back at the doors. "What do you think is taking so long?"

Leo sighed. "It's only been forty minutes..It takes a while sometimes. I'm sure he'll be fine."

She nodded jerkily. "I know. Logan's a strong person."

He nodded back at her with an uncomfortable smile. When the sheriffs' department had responded to Veronica's call, he'd gone in with his heart in his throat. They found Veronica crying over the still figure of Logan Echolls. Aaron Echolls lay dead several feet away. He'd leaned down to check and found Logan's thready pulse, calling for the paramedics. EMT's rushed into the scene, working quickly to pull Logan back, while Leo had been forced to pull Veronica away from Logan's side.

"What happened?" he'd asked quietly.

Her eyes stayed where they were working on Logan. "Aaron Echolls killed Lily. He tried to kill me, he shot-" she swallowed. "He shot Logan. I have to go with him. Logan needs me." Veronica told him pushing at him to get closer to the younger man.

"Your not going anywhere until we figure this out. Except to lockup." Sheriff Lamb snarled walking up behind them. Leo had watched Veronica stiffen, preparing to attack the sheriff and he'd stepped in quickly.

"I'll go with her to the hospital and take her statement. I'll take responsibility for her."

"Right." Lamb had sneered. "Like I'm going to let you save your little girlfriend. I'm charging her with murder."

The EMT's loaded Logan onto a stretcher, preparing to take him away and Veronica was already tugging at his restraining hand, trying to follow them.

"Sir, you might want to wait on those charges. Logan Echolls will make a statement, if there's no evidence and he clears her, her old man will sue the department." Leo warned.

"She's here, there's a gun. One man's dead, his son is shot. She's covered in blood for Pete's sake!" Lamb waved toward her hands.

"She was holding her jacket over Logan's gunshot when we arrived. We all saw her. Let me go with her to the hospital." He repeated.

The sheriff looked at everyone watching the three of them, finally shouting in disgust, "Fine! Get out of here!"

Leo had grabbed Veronica pulling her toward the door but she had quickly moved ahead of him, running to follow Logan's stretcher. There was a short scuffle as he convinced her to ride with him to the hospital until he'd explained the EMT's needed room to work. At another time she would have laughed in his face but with a strained fearful look she'd jumped into his car and urged him to hurry. The ride to the hospital was tense as she stared intently at the back of the ambulance as they raced along. An hour later, here they were; she was perched on an uncomfortable grey plastic chair, watching the ER surgical doors just as intently as she had stared at the ambulance.

"Why don't you go clean up?" he suggested, looking toward the bathroom door two feet away. "I'll stay here if anyone comes."

She looked down at the blood caked to her hands and crusting on her clothes. _Logan's blood. Oh God, please._ "No, I-I have to stay-"

"You have to clean up. Logan shouldn't see you like that. It'll worry him. Go wash up, I'll see if I can borrow some scrubs for you." Leo told her gently. He rose to pull her to her feet as she shot another look toward the double doors.

"You'll call me?" she asked anxiously, walking toward the bathroom reluctantly.

"Promise."

As soon as the door closed behind her he found an accommodating nurse. She found a small pair of scrubs and agreed to check Veronica for shock while she helped her clean up.

In ten minutes Veronica was back, starring at the double doors as she sat back down on the horrible plastic chair. He was just about to tell her to relax when the doors opened and Veronica popped back up again. A doctor headed toward them and Leo rose to stand beside her.

She darted forward. "Is it Logan? Is he all right?"

"Are you family?" the doctor asked.

"We-" Leo interrupted.

"Yes! I am." Veronica nodded emphatically. The doctor eyed her with disbelief but Leo nodded to back her up.

"Very well. I expect Mr. Echolls to make a full recovery." The doctor smiled but Veronica slumped forward and Leo grabbed her, pulling her into his arms as she cried.

"Is she all right?" the doctor demanded, alarmed.

"It's just shock and relief." Leo explained.

The doctor nodded wisely. "The bullet passed through his side, it nicked his ribs so he'll be plenty sore for the next couple months but we've given him a transfusion to offset the blood he lost. He's sleeping now, they'll take him up to recovery in a few minutes. You can visit him there."

Veronica turned her face to look at the doctor. "Thank you." She smiled shakily and Leo squeezed her.

The doctor nodded at her before turning to leave.

"He'll be okay." Veronica whispered, against his chest, like a benediction. He finally waved goodbye to the faint hope that she might change her mind one day and choose him.

"He'll be fine. I need to take your statement before you go up there to sit with him." Leo warned and she pulled out of his arms, wiping her tears away as she straightened her shoulders.

"Then let's get this done, deputy. I don't want Logan to wake up without me." She instructed, making him smile.

Being Veronica she gave him a lengthy statement, detailing Aaron's phone call to get her to his home, his confessions about Lily and the moment Logan had stepped between them. She started to choke up when she tried to tell him about Logan getting shot and he stopped her, letting her skip to the point where Logan had shot Aaron until the 911 response teams had arrived.

"That's it." She stood with a relieved smile and they headed toward the elevator. He rode with her to the recovery floor and told her to go ahead as he stayed back. He called in her statement and told dispatch to locate Keith Mar's immediately.

She was already sitting at Logan's side when Leo walked over to stand at the nurses desk and watch her.

"Are they really engaged?" a nurse asked, looking over to where Veronica sat, slipping her hand into Logan's.

Leo stared in surprise. "I don't know. Maybe. That's what she said?"

The nurse smiled understandingly. "We get a lot of that. Hospital's too strict sometimes. A girlfriend claims to be engaged just to stay close. She looked a little young though."

"Well-whatever they are, she's the one he'll want beside him when he wakes up." Leo told her kindly and the nurse nodded moving away.

Hours later Keith ran into the recovery room and Leo jumped up to intercept him. He watched the older man's face pale as he took in the story. Keith thanked him for helping Veronica before walking slowly into Logan's room.

Veronica looked up as Keith entered. She was curled up in a chair, Logan's hand pressed to her cheek as she waited for him to wake up. She pressed a kiss to his palm before laying it back on the bed and walking into her father's arms to sob.

In the end, Keith went to the sheriff's office to clear things up with Leo while Veronica sat at Logan's bedside. She curled up in the chair, again, with a spare blanket a nurse had brought her. She fell asleep holding Logan's hand under her cheek and when she opened her eyes again the dawn was breaking, spilling light into the room. She looked at Logan and found him watching her.

"You're awake." She scrambled to her feet to lean over him.

"Yeah." Logan winced. "What happened?"

She reached for his hand."Do you remember being shot?"

"Yeah. Is he?" Logan frowned and she touched his face gently.

"Aaron's dead." Veronica confirmed quietly. Logan nodded. "You're going to be okay, though, sore, for a while but..you'll be driving me crazy in no time." Veronica laughed shakily.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, looking at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks to you. You saved me again." She told him softly, but he turned away.

"You saved yourself. I didn't even know you were there until you screamed." He pulled his hand away from her and she frowned.

"It's not your fault. None of this is your fault, Logan." She told him, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"Sure." He looked back at her and she felt her heart squeeze painfully. His mask was in place. "You should go. You're probably tired. Get some sleep."

"I'm staying." She shook her head at him and he turned away, shutting his eyes.

"Do whatever you want."

"You go ahead and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Veronica promised, ignoring the way he silently shut her out. _Everything's going to be fine. Just fine. _

**Chapter Nine**

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Everything was back to normal and nothing was right. Logan's recovery had been quicker then the doctors had anticipated. The sheriff had ruled Aaron's death, self-defense, thanks in large part to the 911 tape Veronicas' open cell line had created. The Kane's had revealed they had covered up the murder in fear over Duncan's memory loss. Duncan had returned to school quieter but closer to the Duncan of before Lily's death. The three of them had made their peace but Logan still kept his distance.

Aaron's will had been read and Trina had taken off with her half of their fathers considerable fortune. Logan was now a millionaire many times over, and while this made him wildly popular among the 09er crowd Logan didn't seem to care. Still, Logan didn't seem to care about much anymore. He walked through the halls quietly, his head down, he sat in classes without quips or doodles. He was in the process of moving from his father's house and building a new life but he seemed lifeless. And every day she waited for him to snap out of his odd mood and come to her.

She sat with him, talked to him about inane things and tried to flirt, _who was she kidding? She couldn't flirt with Logan it was just weird._ However, the relationship that had started so simply seemed to have stopped with equal ease, at least on his part. She knew it was her fault because she hadn't thought she could forgive him until she almost lost him. Now he was the one running away but she'd finally had enough.

_Time's up, Logan! Here I come._

She dressed carefully, preparing for battle in case she had to. Jeans, a beige V-neck with six buttons down the front, three already undone. Her hair she left down because Logan always seemed to like playing with it and finally she pulled out the tiny gold jewelry box she had found in Logan's jacket.

In the past month she hadn't been able to bring herself to open it but today was a brand-new day for both of them. She pulled the lid off and lifted the tissue. She stared incredulously at the gold charmed necklace and burst out laughing.

SCHOOL

He was walking down the hallway when a tiny blond figure streaked in front of him, shoving him bodily through a door on his left.

"What the hell? Veronica?" he frowned in confusion. She turned the lock.

"Shut up." She pointed an angry finger at him before ducking to look beneath stall doors. Satisfied that they were empty she turned on him again. "It's my turn to talk, you had your chance."

"O-Kay." Logan stepped back, leaning back against the sink.

"I-hate-you." Veronica crossed her arms angrily in front of her.

"Great! Welcome to the club, do you have the pin yet?" Logan quipped dully.

"Now you're a smartass? What is wrong with you? For the past month you've..been like a ghost. Every day you're just there. You don't laugh, you barely smile. Your so damn sad it breaks my heart just to look at you." She ranted and he sneered.

"Didn't you say you hated me? Why do you care if I'm dead inside?"

Veronica felt tears well up but she resolutely pushed them aside. "You're not dead and I'm not letting you pretend you are any more."

"So what do you want, Veronica? Do you want me to leave? Is that it? I can transfer out, just say the word." Logan demanded and she stared at him in shock.

"You'd leave? Just like that?" she whispered horrified.

"I don't have anything left." Logan told her flatly.

"What about Duncan?" she demanded.

"What about him? We can barely stand to be around each other any more." Logan looked away.

"What about me?" she brushed a tear away. "You have me."

He looked back at her with a bitter laugh. "You? I have you? You hate me remember? I never had you."

"I hate you because every time I think I've got you figured out, you change on me and every time I think, 'that's it, I can't stand him' you do something-and I'm right back where I started. I hate you because you made me love you and I can't stand being around you knowing you don't love me anymore."

"You don't love me. I raped you. I got Lily killed. I almost got you killed." Logan stared at her with torture in his eyes. "Don't you get it? I'm his son, I'm just like him, everything I touch is destroyed."

"No." She walked over to him to take his face in her hands, "no you're not. You didn't rape me, you didn't know about the drugs. I know that. And Lily..made mistakes that got her killed and you saved me. You saved me, Logan Echolls and I do love you."

A tear slid down his face but her kept his arms crossed in front of him, refusing to look at her.

"It wasn't your fault, but this will be, if you give up now. I'm standing right here, telling you it's now or never. I can deal with you loving Lily more then me, I'll learn to ignore the moronic friends you keep. I don't care who your father was or what you have in the bank. Just-tell me you want to be with me." She pleaded, wiping the tear away. When he stayed silent, she stepped back defeated. She stared at the floor as waves of pain washed over her, struggling not to cry.

For a moment she thought the touch on her hair was her imagination, until he tucked the strand behind her ear and her head shot up.

He was smiling faintly at her. "What are you talking about, me loving Lily more then you?"

The tears spilled as she slid into his arms, holding him close. "I thought-"

"I love you in a way I never could've love Lily. I trust you." Logan admitted and she squeezed him tighter."Ow!"

"Oh, sorry." She pulled back quickly but her held her still.

"I thought you weren't going to forgive me, for before and for what he did." He confessed.

"Forgive you?" she snorted. "I sat there, watching you bleed to death, and I thought; if I lose him, I'll have nothing left."

He kissed her gently, cupping her face tenderly as they savored the feeling of being close after too long apart. "Mm. I missed this."

"I missed you." She told him fiercely, tugging on his shirt.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He told her softly, the guilt lingering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I was so angry that I couldn't forgive you before-all this." She slid her hand over the spot where his bandage lay beneath his shirt.

"I'm sorry you think my friends are morons." Logan teased.

"I'm sorry your never going to kiss another girl as long as you live." Veronica quipped sweetly.

Logan raised his brows. "Never?"

"Not if you want to breathe outta your face for the rest of your life." She smiled evilly.

He smiled back at her and his eyes dropped to her neck. "You're wearing it."

"Yeah." She laughed again. "You're lucky I happen to love you. I feel like I'm wearing a property tag."

"What?" He touched the charm.

"You know? A heart with your name in it, like a tag saying: Logan's property keep away. You figured I wouldn't go for the brand, huh?" she teased. "Can I order one for you though?"

"Mm. Maybe later, darling. It's not a property tag." Logan told her with a kiss.

"It's not? What is it?" she kissed him back.

He touched her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It's-" he looked away and when he looked back he was smiling foolishly. "It's my heart." He shrugged uncomfortably. "Veronica has Logan's heart. Stupid huh?"

She stared at him in opened-mouth shock. "I love it."

"I love you." He told her simply.

"I love you too." She kissed him again before pulling back to give him a stern look. "Now this is how it's going to work."

He laughed, leaning down to kiss her again. "Stop." She laughed kissing him back. "I mean it Logan."

"I know. I just love how bossy you get. You're what? Five foot nothing?" he chuckled.

"Five, five!" she answered indignant and he laughed harder. "Logan, I'm serious." She said after a moment. He nodded.

"I want you to trust me and I want to be able to trust you." She told him sincerely.

"I do trust you." He told her earnestly.

"And I trust you, but if there's anything you need to tell me, anything I might get upset about later you should tell me now. I'll listen and I might get mad but I'll get over it." She promised, hoping there wasn't anything left to forgive him for.

He stared down at her face, indecision in his eyes before he sighed in resignation. "I saw Lily the day she died." He admitted.

"What?" she shook her head. "You were out of the country."

"I came back early from Tijuana. I wanted..to talk to her. I caught up with her outside the carwash and I told her it was over. That I didn't want to be with her anymore. She was pissed but- I just walked away. I sat on the beach all night until I heard some guys taking about someone getting killed at the Kane estate. I didn't even know it was her." Logan watched her, waiting for her to run again. Instead she laid her head against his chest carefully.

"It wasn't your fault." She repeated, listening as his heartbeat sped up. "I'm sorry they hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt any more." He kissed the top of her head.

She pulled back to look at him. "If something comes up, if you think something's going on, anything, I want you to ask me. I won't lie to you and I want you to tell me if there's something going on with you. No more secrets okay?"

He nodded. "What about-"

"What?" she saw the insecurity in his eyes and wondered at it.

"What about Duncan?" Logan asked.

"What about him?" she frowned.

"Do you still love him?" he stared at her, watching her eyes.

"In a way, but I'm not in love with him." She cupped his jaw, smoothing the pad of her thumb over his skin. "My mother had an affair with Jake Kane." She searched his eyes. "Duncan may be my..brother."

She winced and Logan's eyes widened in shock. "Wow."

"It's gross. I know. We didn't know. And we never.." She explained in a rush.

Logan gave her a sardonic look. "My girlfriend slept with me and my dad. Somehow a couple kisses with a guy who might be your half brother doesn't really compare."

She winced in sympathy this time.

"Besides, I was Duncan's best friend, remember?" Logan toyed with her hair, thoughtfully.

"So?" she looked at him sideways.

"So I know how close your relationship with Duncan was." He smiled. "Might as well have been brother and sister."

"Hey!" she protested laughing.

He kissed her before pulling back with a groan. "We're going to have to find you a portable step or something, all this leaning.." He rubbed his chest.

"Are you okay?" she followed his touch with her own.

"Are you going to kiss it and make it better if I say no?" Logan teased and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Funny guy. Maybe I could just dig out my old soccer uniform and model it for you?"

He opened his mouth to reply and then shut it, his cheeks turning red and she laughed at him. "Don't worry. It'll be our little secret." She pulled out of his arms, taking his hand in hers. "We should go, we're already pretty late."

"It's okay. I know somebody who knows everybody." Logan quipped.

"Yeah?" she flipped the lock. "Maybe you could hook me up some time?"

He followed her out. "I'll hook up with you anytime." Logan leered.

"You're an idiot." She told him over her shoulder.

"But you love me." He reminded her as they walked down the hallway toward class.

"Yep. Guess that makes me an idiot too." She pulled him to a stop outside the door. "Ready?"

"Come up her and kiss me again first." He crooked a finger at her with his free hand.

Bracing herself against his waist, she leaned up to reach his lips. "You have my heart too." She told him when she stepped back.

"You still can't call my SUV Big Bird." Logan warned as she reached for the doorknob.

"Well see." She flashed him a grin as they walked into class together.

And they lived Happily Ever After..for about two minutes because fighting and making up was their happily ever after. What the hell, if it works, don't fix it!

THE END.


End file.
